Un Amor Platónico
by Rykaskimo
Summary: (Elsanna). Historia de Elsa y Anna, dos amigas que se enamoran mutuamente y deberán enfrentar diversos obstáculos en su relación que serán cruciales en sus vidas. AU moderno.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada me presentaré, soy un simple autor nuevo en esto de los fics, asi que me disculpo de antemano por fallas en el desarrollo de esta historia o mi pésima ortografía.

La historia tratara sobre el paso del tiempo en las vidas de Elsa y Anna desde niñas hasta adultas.

Será algo asi como un AU moderno Con escenas íntimas altamente gráficas y descritas como sexo rudo.

Quiero aclarar que me encanta la angustia, asi que, puede que los haga sufrir un poco tanto a ustedes como a los personajes, antes del final feliz.

Ahora un chiste "pedorro" para tomar confianza

Entra un niño ala habitación de sus padres y nota que su madre estaba con los ojos cerrados frente al ordenador y este pregunta

-mama ¿Porqué tienes los ojos cerrados?

y la madre le responde - !hay! Hijo es que un tal "guindows" me aconsejo cerrar todas las pestañas.

Jajajaja aveces no puedo creer lo gracioso que soy :v

Bueno la verdad nose que mas decir :v asi que los dejare ya con la lectura espero y la disfruten y os guste ^^

Pareja: Elsa x Anna

Capitulo 1 (una gran amistad)

Arrendelle, Noruega (25 de julio de 2001)

Era una tarde de verano tranquila en la ciudad de Arrendelle. Aunque en cierto vecindario era un ir y venir de autobuses de mudanza.

La familia Summers arribaría un tranquilo vecindario en la hermosa ciudad, ubicado en el centro de la ya mencionada ciudad

La familia Summers viajaba tranquilamente en su automóvil hacia su nuevo hogar. Todos parecían disfrutar tranquilamente del bellísimo paisaje del bosque de Arrendelle en un agradable silencio, que no tardo ser roto por Miriam, la señora Summers

-Bien Anna, ¿Estas lista para esta nueva aventura?

-Si -respondió una alegre niñita pecosa y pelirroja de 5 años

-Asi se habla mi pequeña niña -dijo su padre, Uriel Summers un hombre joven de 30 años de edad

El viaje siguió tranquilo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde la familia paro a almorzar algo y descansar un poco del largo viaje

Fueron a comer pizza, una de las favoritas de la pelirroja. Aunque no tanto como un delicioso y sabroso sándwich, no importaba de que fuera el sándwich ya que siempre la pecosa lo comeria gustosa de ese manjar

Paseaban tranquilamente por un parque en el centro de la ciudad, cuando Uriel Summers rompió el silencio que había en la familia

-Bien mi princesa -dijo dirigiéndose a Anna -Mi Reina - ahora a su bella esposa - ¿Estáis listas para emprender nuestro viaje a vuestro castillo?

-!Si! -respondió Anna entusiasmada, no solo porque por fin conocería su nueva casa sino porque tal vez conocería nuevos amigos

-Bien entonces vámonos - dijo Miriam mientras los tres se dirigían rápidamente hacia su automóvil

El recorrido hacia su nuevo hogar fue rápido y tranquilo, justo cuando llegaron bajaron rápidamente hacia su hogar

-!wow! Esta casa es preciosa papa

-Bien me encanta que te guste hija,pero porque no subes a escoger tu habitación

-Ahora no, yo quiero conocer algunos amiguitos por aqui

-será mañana amor, ya que nos presentemos a los demás vecinos y ademas es muy tarde quizás ellos estén descansando o tal vez durmiendo asi que tu tambien deberías hacer lo mismo

-pero mami

-Sin peros Anna, ahora obedece

-Esta bien

Anna subió algo triste a su habitación, ella esperaba hacer amigos lo antes posible para jugar en sus tiempos libres, pero al parecer tendría que esperar solo un dia o mejor dicho algunas horas, gracias a que las vacaciones habían comenzado. ¿Y que niño en su sano juicio desperdicia un dia de verano en casa o durmiendo?

Las horas pasaron rápidamente por suerte ya eran las 9Am. Anna y sus padres se encontraban desayunando mientras los adultos conversaban de cosas que la verdad a Anna ni le interesaban, ella solo atino a romper su silencio justo cuando termino de comer

-papa,mama ya he terminado ¿ si puedo salir a conocer a alguien?

-Anna tranquila cariño, todos juntos nos presentaremos a nuestros nuevos vecinos y luego tu podrás hacer amigos

-oki

-He visto que los vecinos tienen una hija, quizás sea de tu edad Anna

-Eso es !Genial! ahora rápido por favor que ya la quiero conocer

Para mala suerte de Anna, empezaron su presentación hasta las 6 de la tarde, fue un dia aburridísimo para ella

Mientras las presentaciones se llevaban a cabo, le intrigo o mas bien decepciono que casi ninguna familia tuviera hijos, ya que muchos vecinos ya eran ancianos jubilados y quienes tenían hijos, ya eran adolecentes o inclusive adultos.

Las 8pm ya daban y solo quedaba una casa "el hogar Winters" y no sabia porque pero tenia esperanzas en que en esa casa viviera la niña de la que hablo su madre y no fuera alguna nieta de algún otro vecino

La familia Summers se encaminó hacia la puerta de los Winters, llamaron ala puerta y esperaron pacientemente. Después de unos cuantos segundos un hombre rubio y alto los atendió

-Hola señor Winter, me da un gusto presentarme, Soy Uriel Summers, ella es mi esposa Miriam Summers y ella mi hija Anna summers

-hola señor winter, yo soy Anna mucho gusto -dijo Anna muy alegremente

\- vaya asi que ustedes son los Summers, los nuevos vecinos vaya es un gran placer conocerlos, yo soy Alexander Winter mucho gusto

-El gusto es nuestro, vecino

-Por favor Uriel, solo dígame Alex o Alexander estamos en confianza

-Como tu digas vec... Alex

-eso esta mejor, vaya !madre mía! Que modales los míos pasen pasen los invito a cenar

-oh gracias pero eso seria una molestia

-molestia seria si no aceptaron, por favor pasen, a mi esposa y a mi niña les agradarán

"niña" porque esas palabras parecía una esperanza en el dulce corazoncito de Anna, al parecer no se había equivocado estaba seguro que ahí vivía esa niña de la cual su madre hablo

Los Summers pasaron al hogar Winters y al parecer Uriel y Alexander ya se llevaban como si fueran grandes amigos desde hace tiempo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la señora Winter llego ala presencia de los invitados

-Hola me presentó soy Elizabeth Winters, es un placer por fin conocerlos

-El placer es nuestro- respondió rápidamente Miriam

-Bueno pasen pasen, vamos a cenar prepare lasaña, solo hire por mi hija para que nos acompañé

Y rápidamente Elizabeth salió en dirección al segundo piso en busca de su hija, las cuales al poco rato regresaron juntas

-Ella es mi hija Elsa - decía Elizabeth mirando la su pequeña hija

-Hola, señores Summers

Anna no supo porque pero esa niña no era humana, parecía un ángel con su hermosa piel pálida y su bello cabello de un color rubio platinado casi tan blanco como su piel, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de la niña pecosa fueron esos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales reflejaban un amor, ternura y una sinceridad enorme, parecía un alma pura y limpia

-Hola ,yo soy Anna - dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose ala niña rubia

-Hola Anna, yo soy Elsa y espero ser tu amiga

-probablemente seamos las mejores-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

La cena transcurría con calma, al parecer ambas familias parecía conocerse desde hace mucho. Uriel y Alexander tenían una confianza enorme como si fueran colegas desde niños, un caso parecido ocurría con las señoras que inclusive ya había programado mas quedadas, Miriam se ofreció a invitar la próxima cena Y mientras que ambas niñas estaban conociéndose con preguntas básicas como su color favorito, edad y todo eso, parecía que se llevarían enormemente genial

-Elsa,¿Que tal si vamos a jugar a tu jardín?- pregunto la pecosa

-No lo se debo pedir permiso

-Cariño ve con Anna ha jugar -interrumpió Elizabeth al oír la conversación de las niñas

Ambas niñas salieron corriendo en dirección al jardín dispuestas a jugar

-A ¿Que quieres jugar Anna?

-Que tal, no lose, quizás alas princesas que tu eras una princesa y que yo te salvaba de una bruja malvada

-Si eso suena genial

Y asi las niñas empezaron a jugar por casi horas, el tiempo para ellas paso volando casi justo al terminar su juego

-ayúdame caballero, esta bruja malvada me secuestro

-No se preocupe princesa Elsa, yo la salvare

Anna tomo un palo como si fuera una espada, empezó a golpear ala nada o mejor dicho a una bruja malvada e inexistente

-Muere bruja fea y mala - repetía Anna blandeando su Espada-palo mientras golpeaba al aire y ambas imaginaban que la bruja caía al suelo derrotada por Anna

-Muchas gracias valiente caballero

-No fue nada princesa ahora debemos volver a su reino, venga conmigo la llevare

Y ahora tomando su espada como caballo ambas montaron al "caballo" de vuelta al reino

Todo parecía tan genial hasta que ambos padres salieron al jardín riendo y conversando entre ellos. Cualquiera que los viera pensara que son colegas del alma, mejores amigos o inclusive hermanos

El primero en hablar fue el señor Summers

-Anna hija tenemos que irnos

La mueca de disgusto y el puchero que Anna hizo fue graciosísimo para Elsa pero esta contuvo su risita

-papa 5 minutos mas por favor

-mañana tendrás tiempo para jugar con Elsa, ahora debemos irnos a dormir

-esta bien, hasta mañana Els

A Elsa le pareció encantador ese sobrenombre y solo sonrió - hasta mañana Annita rojita

Los dias pasaron entre las niñas y las dos familias se llevaban muy bien, se podría decir que hasta parecía una sola familia.

Los dias se convertían en semanas y estas eran aprovechadas al máximo por las niñas simplemente para jugar,reír o inclusive leer algún cuento

Llegado el fin de semana y los winters organizarían una parrillada en su jardín, los Summers sabían que vendrían familiares de sus amigos asi que decidieron no intervenir en la reunión familiar. aunque Alexander no lo ponía tan fácil.

-Vamos Uriel mas te vale asistir sabes que eres bien venido en mi hogar

-Me encantaría asistir Alex,pero es un asunto familiar y no me gustaría intervenir

-Ho venga, sabes que eres como de la familia, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve asi que eres mi familia y por lo tanto estas invitado

-Venga hombre asistiré

-eso suena genial recuerda mañana en la tarde

-ok ahí estaremos

El sábado llego y era el dia de dicha parrillada. En el jardín de los Winters todo estaba listo excepto Elsa, la cual se negaba a asistir gracias a que vendría Kristoff, su primo menos favorito básicamente ella no lo odiaba mas no lo soportaba gracias a sus tontas bromas y juegos pesados que siempre tenían ala pobre Rubia como victima.

-Vamos Elsa vendrán tu tía Jennifer y tu primo Kristoff

-Pero mama, sabes que no me agrada kristoff

-si no quieres jugar con kristoff, juega con Anna ella tambien vendrá

Al oír el nombre de su ahora mejor amiga Elsa sintió la repentina necesidad de estar junto a ella, quizás y este dia no sería tan malo como penso

-Esta bien, iré solo por Anna

Madre e hija bajaron hasta el jardín, donde se encontraron con Alexander y los tres se prepararon para la llegada de los invitados

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Summers quienes ayudaron con preparativos para la pequeña parrillada

-Elsa vamos a jugar mientras nuestros padres preparan la parrillada

-Esta bien Anna vamos - tras dicho esto ambas empezaron a corretear por todo el jardín al parecer jugaban a "las traes"

A los pocos minutos la familia de los winters arribo en casa

-hey hermana- saludo Alexander a su hermana menor con un gran abrazo- vamos niñita ¿Como has estado Jennifer?

-Muy bien, un poco bueno ya sabes

-se que es dura la perdida de tu esposo, pero te recuperaras

-lo se pero quien me preocupa es Kristoff el pequeño parece muy desconsolado

-el es un chico fuerte seguro lo superara

Entraron al jardín dispuestos a disfrutar de la tarde. Alexander presento a su hermana con los Summers y parecían llevarse bastante bien

En eso Kristoff un niño rubio de 8 años entro al jardín en busca de su prima para "saludarla"

Mientras las dos niñas jugaban y correteaban, kristoff pedia jugar con ellas. Aunque al principio Elsa no quería, ni mucho menos Anna quien al oír de la propia rubia como era el decidió evitarlo a toda costa. aunque terminaron cediendo y los tres niños empezaron a jugar tranquilamente, aunque no tardo mucho para que eso cambiara.

Kristoff corría delante de las dos niñas, pero este paro en seco y le hizo una zancadilla a Elsa la cual callo y se ensucio, kristoff solo atino a soltar una carcajada

-Niña tonta ahora estas sucia y nadie te querrá asi por mugrosa, nadie te quiere y nadie se casara contigo

A Elsa se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos y Anna juro ver una lágrima correr su mejilla, asi que solo actuó ayudando a Elsa a levantarse y limpiarse

-Tu eres un tonto -dijo la pelirroja

Kristoff tan solo callo su carcajada al oír eso

-A ti nadie te quiere, rubio tonto y grosero - decía Anna mientras sacaba su lengua hacia el niño y al tiempo miro a Elsa - tranquila Elsa, yo si te quiero y si nadie se casa contigo yo lo hare, si tu quieres casarte conmigo

Al oír esas palabras la rubia se sintió mejor, vio como su amiga la defendía del estupido de Kristoff

Los adultos simplemente observaban la escena conmovidos gracias ala ternura e inocencia de Anna

Después de ese incidente las niñas siguieron jugando solas, mientras se reían por lo bajo de kristoff al parecer se quedaría sin hamburguesa

Las hamburguesas estaban listas y servidas por lo que las dos niñas comieron sentadas bajo el árbol del jardín

Poco paso para que esas riquísimas hamburguesas se terminarán. la tarde habría acabado, Mérida y su hijo "ogro" kristoff (apodado asi por Anna) se habían marchado hace horas y ya era turno de los Summers.

Las dos niñas se encontraban descansando bajo el árbol después de una larga tarde de juegos, permanecían en silencio que no tardo en ser rompido por Elsa.

-Muchas gracias Anna, por defenderme del "ogro"

-No fue nada princesa, es lo que hace un caballero por su realeza

-asi que seguimos con ese juego ¿He?

-si

-bueno como has sido un buen caballero le otorgare vuestra recompensa, noble guerrero

-¿Cual será?

-bueno leí en algunos libros que era dinero pero no tengo, pero en otro decía que era un beso asi que...

Elsa dejo un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla de Anna el cual basto para ponerla tan roja como su cabello

-gracias princesa, ahora me he de retirar a mi morada

-vaya con dios, Noble guerrero

-jajaja, hasta mañana Elsi

-hasta mañana rojita

Arrendelle, Noruega ( 17 de junio del 2007)

Los años pasaron como es de costumbre en la delgada línea del tiempo y la existencia

Elsa y Anna ahora tenían 11 y 10 años respectivamente, ambas asistían juntas ala primaria estatal de Arrendelle, estaban cruzando 4to de primaria y eran las mejores de su grupo

Anna ahora era una niña mas activa y sociable no mostraba disgusto alguno hacia otras personas, pero Elsa, bueno ella era un poco fría y distante, sus únicos amigos eran Anna, Eugene y Olaf, a estos dos niños los conoció al entrar a su primaria y todos parecieron congeniar y llevarse perfectamente

Todo ocurría de maravilla en la vida de los niños aunque para Elsa había excepciones como Hans; un niño mimado, estupido y engreído, el cual molestaba a Elsa constantemente

Era una mañana tranquilita en el jardín de la primaria, Elsa se dirigía a jugar con sus amigos ya que ella fue la ultima en salir del salón gracias a que opto por adelantar su tarea

La niña rubia iba caminando en calma hasta que salvajemente Hans "la bestia roja" apareció empujando a Elsa la cual callo en la tierra del jardin

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Hans, las cuales fueron calladas por una bola de lodo la cual le dio de lleno en la cara la cual fue lanzada por Eugene

-!Zas! En toda la jeta - exclamo gustoso Olaf

Hans se encontraba limpiando el lodo de su ya de por si asqueroso rostro cuando fue empujado fuertemente hacia atrás cayendo en un charco de lodo gracias a Anna

Hans no tardo en llorar y clamar por su mami

-Vaya que llorón- exclamo la pelirroja ayudando a Elsa a ponerse de pie -¿Estas bien Els?

-Si, gracias rojita

-no fue nada "princesa"

-vaya veo que sigues con nuestro juego

-!Si! , y por cierto estas algo sucia de tierra, !eso significa que me casare contigo!

-asi parece"Noble caballero"

El dia volvió a la normalidad no sin antes una visita rápida por parte de ambos pelirrojos, Anna solo declaro que el tonto de Hans se cayo solo y para no quedar como un tonto le echaba la culpa, al parecer le creyeron gracias a que ella era una excelente y bien portada niña mientras que Hans era un bravucón

Arrendelle, Noruega (10 de febrero del 2011)

Las chicas ya no era mas unas niñas ambas con la edad de 15 y 14 años simplemente se preparaban para entrar en la adolescencia, sus cuerpos cambiaron y no solo sus cuerpos sino su pensar y su actuar ambas ya no jugaban mas con muñecas, ahora se centraban en sus estudios, su futuro y un concepto joven y tonto sobre el amor al igual que uno del bien y el mal

Elsa estaba pasando por una fase de amor o mas bien atracción hacia Anna

Ella solo sacudía su cabeza y se preguntaba millones de veces ¿Como era posible que pensara eso? Y mas de alguien de su mismo sexo y ala vez a alguien que considera como una hermana menor, simplemente ella no se podía responder eso, pensó que tal vez era algo temporal o una simple atracción momentánea por sus hormonas y su sexualidad en desarrollo. Pero al paso del tiempo noto que esto era mas fuerte, se ponía nerviosa frente a Anna, con un toque de la pelirroja su cuerpo se estremecía, su corazón brincaba de alegría y su estomago era dominado por mariposas o algo asi ya que tan solo eran nervios e inclusive llego a tener sueños húmedos con Ambas como protagonistas. Elsa se reprendía mentalmente por esos pensamientos y sueños

Pero quien la culpa a ella, ya que con solo ver la belleza de Anna cualquiera cairia enamorado a sus pies.

La bomba de sus pensarse y sentimientos exploto una noche en casa de Anna. Elsa y Anna se encontraban en una pijamada y listas para dormir después de un dia de juegos entre ambas amigas

Ambas chicas hablaron y miraron televisión en toda su velada hasta que Elsa callo rendida a manos de Morfeo.

Eran aproximadamente las 2am cuando Elsa sintió un terremoto en su colcha de dormir lo que la hizo despertar de golpe

-Elsa... Elsa, despierta despierta

-Anna, ¿Que ocurre?

-Te he querido preguntar algo pero no sabia como decírtelo, pero ya estoy lista para decírtelo

-No podías esperar hasta mañana rojita

-No, ya que es algo muy importante

-Bien, ¿Que ocurre?

-bueno...este..hem. yo me preguntaba que si bueno ya sabes...¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

-No, pero ciertamente no le veo mucha importancia a eso como para despertar alas personas asi pecosita

-bueno eso no era lo importante

-exacto

-lo que es importante es que bueno yo tampoco lo he dado. Y esperaba si... tu podrías ser mi... primer beso

-esta bien, pero solo uno ¿Si?

-ok esta bien

Ambas se sentaron esperando a que la otra actuara

Elsa fue la primera en inclinar su cabeza hacia su derecha seguida por Anna, ambas cada segundo se acercaban mas y mas y luego un poco mas hasta que sus labios se unieron en un torpe e inexperto beso

Pero para sorpresa de ambas no fue solo uno como era lo acordado, actuaron sin control de su ser en un segundo, tercero y hasta un cuarto beso el cual fue el mas intenso pero aun asi lleno de torpeza

Para Elsa ese dia o mas bien esos besos cambiaron todo en su vida para siempre, algo hizo "click" en ella ahora los sentimientos por aquella pelirroja la dominaron pero ella luchaba por no sacarlos ala luz y se preguntaba miles de veces el ¿Porqué?...


	2. Chapter 2 (Nuevas Heridas)

**Capitulo 2 (Nuevas Heridas)**

Habían pasado ya dos dias desde la pijamada con Anna, su revolución hormonal y su primer beso. Elsa se encontraba en su casa mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación teniendo una pelea en su mente, debatiendo sus sentimientos hacia Anna y lo que debería hacer.

-Bueno si le digo quizás me odie por ser alguien quien se enamora de su mismo sexo o tal vez ella tambien me ame, por eso me dio su primer beso.

Tardo un rato debatiendo esa posibilidad pero no tardo en llegar a una conclusión.

-No claro que no Elsita- dijo hacia su propio reflejo - ella tan solo te ve como su amiga quizás como a una hermana , tal vez, fue curiosidad por besar o porque se sentía angustiada de que asus 14 años no haya besado a nadie... aunque bueno yo tengo 15 y hasta hace dos dias fue mi primer beso.

Siguió debatiendo por minutos hasta que pasaron horas hasta llegar a su propia conclusión.

-Bueno si se lo hago saber quizás me odie, y no creo soportar su indiferencia o perder su amistad eso seria muy malo, aunque lo tengo merecido por enamorarme de ella.

Siguió y siguió por un buen de tiempo y un "click" paso por su mente.

-!JODER! Pero claro, si yo le soy indiferente y fría probablemente se aparte de mi, buscara mas amigos, un novio y hará su vida..mientras yo sufra Pero aunque me duela lo tengo que hacer, este sentimiento no esta bien.

Y la Rubia por fin se decidió, tomo su elección, seria fría y distante con Anna aunque eso la matara, se ganaría el despreció de la pelirroja.

 **Y asi empezó su nuevo ser...**

Al dia siguiente, Elsa salio temprano de su casa en dirección a su secundaria, este dia no esperaria a Anna solo correría para llegar lo mas rápido a clases.

Para Anna fue extrañísimo que Elsa no pasara por ella pues siempre se iban juntas, todos los dias sin fallo alguno.

La pelirroja al no ver señales de Elsa fue hasta su hogar preguntando por ella, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando la madre de Elsa le comentó que esta salio temprano y hasta parece que ala mujer le extraño que su hija se fuera sin su gran amiga.

Anna se dirigió solitariamente a su secundaria algo extrañada, triste y desconcertada.

Lo primero que le sorprendió al llegar fue ver la mochila de Elsa puesta en un pupitre individual y no en una mesa con asientos duales para ella y para Elsa como era costumbre pero lo que le intrigo mas fue el no ver a Elsa en el salón de clases.

Su primer profesor llego y tras el venia Elsa quien entro rápidamente al salón, Anna intentaría llamar su atención para preguntar sobre su comportamiento.

-Hey Elsa, Elsa. - le hablo la pelirroja, sin respuesta alguna.

Pero el silencio fue su respuesta ya que Elsa ni siquiera la miro puesto que corrió hacia su pupitre.

Las clases pasaron y con sigo llego el receso, Anna pensó que seria la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Elsa asi que no desaprovecho su oportunidad.

En cuanto el anuncio del receso fue dado Anna corrió hacia donde Elsa, la cual se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Hey Els, veo que hoy no pasaste por mi.

-Se me hacia tarde y no tuve tiempo para esperarte - dijo fríamente y sin apartar su vista del libro.

-Vaya, pero bueno ¿Porqué no te sentaste conmigo?.

-Solo quería un tiempo a solas, ahora si no te importa Anna dejame en paz ya que si no notaste estoy leyendo un libro - declaro nuevamente fría e indiferentemente la rubia.

-Si ya te dejo - su voz fue clara pero con un gran énfasis de tristeza.

Anna se dirigió con sus otros amigos Eugene y Olaf los cuales estaban en la cafetería .

-Anna por aquí -dijo Olaf señalándole un asiento junto a el , Anna no dudo en aceptar.

-Vaya ¿Porqué esa cara? - pregunto Eugene.

\- Es por Elsa, esta diferente.

-¿Como que diferente? - preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Pues,esta enojada y al parecer conmigo.

\- ¿Porqué piensas que contigo? - pregunto olaf.

-Bueno hoy no me espero para venirnos juntas y hace rato me ignoro por estar leyendo un estupido libro.

-Hey tal vez solo tenga problemas, ya se le pasara.

-Ojala, no soporto que sea asi conmigo.

Los dias pasaban y al parecer Elsa seguía con su plan de evitar a Anna, aunque esta no se lo ponía tan fácil puesto que en cada oportunidad trataba de sacarle charla ala rubia.

Aunque Anna no sabia el porque del repentino comportamiento de Elsa, ella misma se inculpaba tratando de asimilar que fue algo que ella misma hizo o dijo inclusive pensaba que era gracias a los besos que se dieron en aquella pijamada.

Mientras que Elsa, se refugiaba en libros, en videojuegos y pasar la tarde dentro de su casa esto con el fin de evitar a toda costa ala pelirroja.

Los meses transcurrieron y el cumpleaños número 15 de Anna estaba cerca básicamente ya a tan solo 2 semanas y Elsa lo sabia, no solo por ser el cumpleaños de su amiga, sino porqué desde hace 2 meses cada dia llegaba una invitación para la dichosa fiesta.

Y la misma rubia luchaba contra si misma para no salir corriendo a comprarle algo a Anna o asistir a su fiesta pero era inútil.

El dia de la fiesta por fin había llegado, Anna se preparaba para su fiesta de quince años aunque ciertamente lo mas esperado para ella no era la fiesta en si, sino tener la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a su amiga.

Elsa se resistía y luchaba contra sí misma para no asistir a esa fiesta.

\- Elsa, haz estado evitándola por meses y hoy no se rompera la cadena- se decía ella misma.

Pensaba y se replanteaba millones de veces si asistir y hablar con ella solo por hoy, por un dia especial para Anna.

Decidió mas tarde en no asistir, sin embargo decidió comprarle un regalo.

Una caja de sus chocolates favoritos.

Pensó en ir personalmente y entregárselos pero tuvo un mejor plan que llevaría a cabo después.

Corrió hacia el supermercado a comprar los chocolates y de regreso a su casa llegando y envolviendo los chocolates en papel de regalo color verde, el favorito de Anna, y opto por una dedicatoria sin entrar mucho en detalles de sus sentimientos.

 **En la fiesta con Anna...**

Anna se encontraba por apagar las velas de su enorme pastel de chocolate y se preparaba para pedir su deseo el cual tenía claro cual era.

 **"RECUPERAR LA AMISTAD DE ELSA"**

Apago las velas deseando con todo su dulce corazón que ese deseo se volviera realidad, pero aunque cree en la magia, ella misma sabia que eso era solo algo tonto en la tradición de las fiestas para niños.

La fiesta estaba de perlas, todo el mundo se divertía a excepción de la cumpleañera la cual solo esperaba ansiosamente por la presencia de cierta rubia, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Eugene se le acercó hablándole y sacándola de su mundo.

-Anna hey, vamos diviértete es tu cumpleaños es para que gozes.

-Lose, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Elsa.

-Tranquila seguramente viene para acá.

-¿Y si lo olvido?.

-No creo que con el acoso de cartas, invitaciones y recordatorios que le diste lo haya olvidado.

-Tienes razón seguramente en cualquier momento llegara.

 **"PERO NUNCA LLEGO"**

Elsa se encontraba en vela esperando por la llegada de su amor platónico, era pasado de media noche asi que pensó que no tardaría mucho en llegar y asi fue.

Al paso de 15 minutos, la familia Summers llegaba a su morada dispuestos a descansar luego de un alocado dia de fiesta.

Elsa se encontraba observando por la ventana y le sorprendió ver a los señores Summers felices mientras que Anna tenia una cara larguísima, inclusive Elsa pudo jugar ver una lagrima rodar por su mejilla y ella lo sabia había llorado por ella, por su lejanía, por no haber estado con ella ese dia tan importante, le partia el alma ver que Anna sufría e inclusive mas que ella.

Ahora la rubia se encontraba esperando el apagón total en casa de Anna, pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, cuando el ultimo foco fue apagado entonces ella supo que era hora de actuar.

Tomando los chocolates para Anna y preparándose para "atacar", salio sigilosamente de su casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Llego al jardín de los Summers dispuesta a entrar en la habitación de Anna, la cual estaba en la segunda planta.

Estando en posición y preparándose para trepar comenzó su escalada la cual no fue nada difícil gracias a su condición física, abrió la ventana con ayuda de un destornillador , colocándolo abajo de esta y tirando hacia abajo la abrió sin problemas y sin ruido... Bueno sin mucho ruido.

Entro al pasillo sigilosamente y rápida como rayo se dirigió ala habitación de Anna.

Entro en esta y con cuidado y muy despacio coloco los chocolates en una mesita de noche "probablemente mañana tendré una orden de arresto o de alejamiento gracias a acoso e invasión a propiedad privada, pero valdrá la pena solo por volver a ver a mi rojita" - pensó Elsa.

Se disponía a salir cuando escucho a Anna decir su nombre lo cual le hizo erizar toda su piel y ponerle los nervios de punta.

-Elsa...

La mencionada solo volteo lentamente, esperando un golpe o inclusive un disparo gracias a su "visita nocturna".

-Elsa, por.. por que , porque te empeñas en alejarme de ti -decía Anna entre sollozos.

Elsa observo a Anna y su cuerpo se relajo al ver que hablaba entre sueños y sonrió al recordar todas las veces que lo había hecho cuando era niña.

Elsa siguió observándola y escuchándola hablar de cuanto la extrañaba y eso solo dio un golpe duro a su ya roto y triste corazón.

Se disponía a salir cuando escucho un... un ¿Gemido de Anna?, y eso la desconcertó, ya que no fue solo un gemido fueron 2 o tal vez 3. se dispuso a salir nuevamente pero esta vez ya casi salia cuando escucho nuevamente a Anna.

-Hummm, Elsa.

Elsa sacudió su cabeza ya que eso era su imaginación ya que Anna solo la veia como una amiga no podía estar teniendo sueños húmedos con ella.

-Elsa, que rico,¡ MAS, MAS!.

Y tras eso Elsa salio como entro, desconcertada, eso no podía pasar ahora no , no con Anna, no entre ellas.

Anna estaba pacíficamente durmiendo cuando su despertador sono. Haciéndola despertar del maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

-Maldito aparato del demonio -decía mientras tocaba la mesita de noche ,pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando sintió lo que parecía una caja.-¿Que es esto? - se pregunto mientras tomaba la caja y se disponía a abrirla, pero antes pensó en leer la dedicatoria.

Para: Anna

De: Elsa

"Rojita, lamento mucho el no poder asistir a tu cumpleaños, pero, he tenido dificultades y problemas, en los cuales, no soy capas de pedir tu ayuda o meterte en esta lucha, me duele tener que rechazarte o ser fría contigo pero no seria capas de verte enojada o triste conmigo solo por mis problemas.

Por favor, no pienses que nuestra separación temporal a sido tu culpa porque esa culpa es toda y solamente mia.

Solo espero que algún día yo lo pueda superar, y podremos estar juntas de nuevo.

Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, toma estos chocolates como regalo, son los mismo que compartíamos juntas espero y los disfrutes.

Un beso y un abrazo.

\- Tu amiga que mas te quiere, ELSA"

-Si me quieres tanto como dices, porque te alejas de mi - se decía la pelirroja entre sollozos.

No sabia si su llorar era porque por fin sabia algo de Elsa y sabia que esta aun no la olvidaba o mejor dicho no la odiaba como ella pensaba o solo tal vez porque no podía esperar mas sin su amiga...


	3. Chapter 3 ( Pesadilla Hecha Realidad)

**CAPITULO 3 ( UNA PESADILLA "HECHA REALIDAD")**

 **( * ) ( * ) ( * )**

La pelirroja decidió darle tiempo a su amiga, por ciertos "problemas" que la rubia mencionó en su dedicatoria.

Tenia la esperanza de que ese tiempo solo fueran dias aunque para su desgracia ... ya había pasado 4 años.

Pero ella no decaía ya que en cada cumpleaños, navidad o cualquier otra fiesta, recibía regalos por parte de Elsa aunque no personalmente, pero eso le bastaba, le bastaba para saber que Elsa no la odiaba, que probablemente volverían a ser amigas.

Ahora 4 años después...

La vida de Anna cambio mucho...

Al entrar en universidad se volvió la líder de las porristas, ahora era mas sociable y al parecer Hans era su nuevo novio. Aunque no es que fuese su novio todo el tiempo, puesto que el chico era un machista egocéntrico quien veía alas mujeres como simples trofeos sexuales, las usa y las desecha, y la pelirroja lo sabia muy bien,sabia que le era infiel, no por chismes o habladurías, sino que en ocasiones ella presenció como se besaba con otras chicas, pero esto a ella poco le importaba, siempre lo supo. Por lo único que esta con Hans es para "recuperar" el cariño y el amor que Elsa le negó durante 4 años... Tan solo usaba a Hans para eso, aunque cualquier persona hubiera sido mejor que la "bestia roja", pero sus demás "amigas" la empujaron a esa relación forzosa con Hans, ya que eran "la pareja perfecta" . Pero esa relación jamas a pasado de un simple beso a largas. Ni siquiera estaba enterada que Hans seguía o no seguía como "su novio" puesto que en estos momentos el estaba con otras chicas y esto Anna lo sabia...

Por otra parte Elsa siguió básicamente igual, refugiada en libros, videojuegos y estar aislada en su habitación todo el dia. No era popular, tampoco tenia amigos ni pareja, aunque no era para nada fea puesto que era la chica mas hermosa de toda la universidad, pero su actitud fría y cortante no le favorecía en ser sociable, pero a ella eso no le molestaba e inclusive parecía agradarle.

Aunque había intentado sacarse a Anna de su corazón y su cabeza. Por eso empezó una relación con un chico asiático de nombre Hiro, pero solo duraron 2 semanas de noviazgo hasta que Elsa corto. Corto con Hiro ya que ella sentía que le era infiel a Anna, inclusive llego a pensar que el chico era Anna cuando la besaba o le tomaba de la mano, pero ciertamente no era Anna y sus besos no eran tan buenos como aquellos que Anna le dio en el pasado. El pensamiento era estupido o eso decía Elsa, ya que ella no se veía como novia de Anna, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

Ahora 4 años después, ambas chicas se encontraban cruzando su primer año de universidad.

Anna estudiaba Artes junto con Olaf y Eugene, mientras que Elsa, estudiaba arquitectura.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Era un magnífico dia soleado en Arrendelle.

Anna se encontraba saliendo de sus practicas de porristas, tomando dirección hacia la cafetería, donde se encontraría con sus amigos.

Observo de lejos a los chicos, y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos y tomo asiento en la mesa.

-Hola Chicos, ¿Que hay? - pregunto la pelirroja.

-Lo de siempre, la misma basura- respondió Eugene secamente.

-Bueno al parecer, cierta rubia aun no te hace caso - dijo la pecosa, refiriéndose a Rapunzel, la chica de la cual Eugene estaba enamorado desde secundaria.

-Pues al parecer, a ustedes dos, las rubias ni los toman en cuenta- aclaro Olaf en tono de burla y echándose a reír, aunque su risa no duro mucho al ver los ojos cristalinos de Anna. El mismo lo sabia, la había cagado, el tema de la lejanía de Elsa aun era un tema difícil para la pelirroja. -Anna, sabes que fue una broma, una broma muy estupida, discúlpame por favor - se excusó Olaf.

-No Olaf, es la verdad ahora si me disculpan - poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cafetería, Anna se retiro de aquel lugar.

-¡Vez lo que haces con tus estupidas bromas, Olaf!- exclamo Eugene muy enojado.

-Lose, no debi haber dicho eso -bufo.

-No, No debiste

-¿Crees que ahora me odie?

-Solo, dale tiempo, sabes que el tema de Elsa, para ella es algo duro aun.

-La seguiré y vere como esta - dijo Olaf poniéndose de pie, para ir tras Anna.

Anna salio de la cafetería a punto de llorar, puesto que la "inocente" broma de Olaf, fue un duro golpe a su corazón puesto que le dolía hasta el alma la lejanía de Elsa.

Anna iba perdida en su mente, repitiéndose la orden de no llorar, pero era inútil puesto que le dolía demasiado.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno hasta que la voz de Olaf, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡ Hey!, Anna, por favor, discúlpame no sabía...

-Si lo sabías, sabes lo mal que me siento al hablar de la lejanía de Elsa y, y.. **¡ Y TU ME LO RESTRIEGAS EN LA JETA EN FORMA DE BROMA! -** aclaro Anna con bastante furia y enojo en su voz. Ligeros sollozos no se hicieron de esperar y sus ojos ya cristalinos daban solo una señal... el llanto saldría SI o SI.

-Vamos Anna, por favor, no te pongas asi y ahora volvamos con Eugene- dijo Olaf, mientras tomaba a Anna de la muñeca, la cual no tardo en zafarse.

-¡Suéltame! , tan solo quiero estar sola.

-Venga Anna, no te pongas asi - seguía el muchacho insistente.

No supo cuando pero ahora Anna corría, alejándose lo mas posible de el.

-!Hey Anna!

-¡Solo dejame en paz, ¿Quieres?!

Anna corrió en dirección al jardín central pero tal fue su suerte que al llegar a las escaleras, tropezó con un desnivel el cual la hizo caer rodando hasta el nacimiento de las escaleras.

Elsa se encontraba jugando una partida de Pokemon RojoFuego, estaba entretenida en aquel videojuego, pero su atención no tardo en ser robada por la imagen de Anna tumbada en el nacimiento de las escaleras y un grito desgarrador, tal vez proveniente de Olaf.

-¡Anna!

Elsa corrió para auxiliarla sin siquiera guardar su Game Boy Advance. Llegó donde Anna y se percató de un gran charco de sangre, la cual estaba por toda la frente de Anna. Sin dudarlo, tomo el pulso de la pelirroja y para su suerte, seguía viva , inconsistente pero viva.

Olaf llegó enseguida y sin pensarlo ambos chicos tomaron ala pelirroja entre brazos y corrieron ala enfermería.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Elsa y Olaf estaban fuera de la enfermería de la Universidad, esperando por la enfermera, para preguntar sobre Anna.

-¿Estará bien? - pregunto Elsa muy preocupada, en cuanto vio ala enfermera salir.

-Si afortunadamente no fue un golpe grave pero, estará durmiendo quizás hasta mañana - respondió la enfermera.

-Es un alivio - dijo Olaf

\- Si me permiten la seguiré observando, en un momento podrá retirarse.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se tumbaron en el piso esperando a Eugene, quien fue a hablar por teléfono con los padres de Anna.

-¡Hey chicos! - grito Eugene

-¿Que pasa? - dijeron Elsa y Olaf al unísono al oír al castaño.

-Bueno tengo noticias sobre los padres de Anna.

-Habla ya sin rodeos- dijo Elsa

-Al parecer, los señores Summers están de aniversario en un crucero por las Bahamas, y no podrán regresar hasta dentro de 4 días y nos han pedido que cuidemos de la pecosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarla como los amigos que somos - exclamo Olaf

-Si, sobre todo cuando tu causaste este problema con tu estupida broma- dijo Eugene totalmente enojado

-Venga hombre, ya olvidemos eso - se excusó Olaf

-¿Que broma? - pregunto Elsa confundida

\- Algo de lo que mejor no hablar - se volvió a excusar Olaf

Elsa estaba a punto de replicar, cuando la enfermera salio interrumpiendo a los jóvenes.

-Chicos, ya podrán llevársela, estará durmiendo pero eso será bueno, necesita reposo después de ese duro golpe.

Los 3 chicos salieron con Anna en brazos hacia el automóvil de Eugene, un precioso Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X color Negro, en donde metieron a Anna en el asiento trasero y tomaron marcha hacia su hogar.

El viaje a casa de Anna fue tranquilo, Elsa se sentó atrás con Anna en brazos. La rubia le observaba y tocaba con dulzura mientras susurraba palabras de amor para Anna y para ella misma mientras los chicos cantaban canciones de la radio.

Entraron en el hogar Summers y llevaron rápidamente a Anna a su habitación y la tumbaron en la cama.

-Bien chicos debemos cuidarla- dijo Olaf.

-Si sobre todo tu...

-No empieces Eugene.

-Ya basta ustedes dos de peleas, ahora explíquenme que paso con Anna - declaro Elsa.

Eugene y Olaf dudaron en decirle la verdad sobre la broma que ocasiono todo este incidente, Pero bajo la mirada de enojo de la rubia decidieron hablar.

-Bu-bue-bueno... este... yo - titubeó Olaf.

\- Lo que Olaf quiere decir es que, le hizo una broma a Anna referente a.. a a ti y por eso se puso asi. - hablo el castaño con temor en su voz, mientras bajaba la voz con cada palabra que decía.

-No vuelvan a mencionar ese tema con ella, ¿Entendieron? - exclamo la rubia enojada

Ambos chicos asintieron como niñitos asustados gracias ala actitud de su "amiga".

-Bien yo me quedare con ella por el momento, ustedes dos la cuidaran mas tarde - dijo Elsa.

-Bien nosotros saldremos a por comida para nosotros y tal vez posibles medicamentos para disminuir esa cicatriz- dijo Olaf mientras señalaba la herida de Anna.

-Esta bien vayan.

Ambos chicos salieron del hogar Summers tal vez para comprar comida y algo para la cicatriz de Anna.

Pasaba la tarde, 2 horas exactamente desde que Eugene y Olaf salieron. Elsa se detenía a si misma de saltar hacia a Anna y hacerla suya, sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos y pensó en jugar un poco al pokemon RojoFuego solo para distraerse ... Mas no encontró su Game Boy Advance.

Elsa sentada al lado de Anna observándola y maldiciéndose por lo bajo puesto no solo le había causado daño emocional sino tambien daño físico. -Si tan solo fuera tan fácil decirte lo mucho que te amo y que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos - dijo la rubia a una inconsciente Anna

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Elsa entrelazo su mano con la de Anna. Era el tacto mas cercano que tenían o tal vez tendrían en mucho tiempo.

Estaba tranquilamente observando a Anna. Pero decidió irse de ese lugar puesto ya tenia 3 horas ahí y asi evitaria mas su impotencia.

Desprendió su mano de la mano de Anna, se puso de pie y se encaminó ala puerta, pero tropezó con la mesita de noche de Anna, tirando al suelo todo lo que se encontraba en ella e hizo mas ruido de lo que se pensaría, Anna se despertó por el ruido, lo que hizo a Elsa ponerse algo de nervios,quién se puso de pie al tiempo que Anna se sentó en la cama.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Anna.

-Debo irme ahora, tengo asuntos mas importantes - respondió Elsa secamente.

-Pero yo por lo menos me aseguraría de saber como estas si estuvieras en mi lugar, porque a diferencia de ti, a mi si me importan mis "amigos".

Elsa se quedo muda. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada .

-Dime que es lo que te pasa Elsa.

Anna estaba tan cerca de Elsa, que le constaba pensar con claridad o en alguna escusa para poder salir del problema.

-Solo Confórmate con que es complicado.

-Elsa, basta. Dímelo de una buena vez- Ordeno la pelirroja.

Elsa suspiro y tan solo dejo fluir las palabras.

\- Me gustas- susurro Elsa con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Que?- dijo Anna.

-Te amo - grito Elsa.

Un silencio muy incomodo se formó en aquella habitación, la rubia lo sabia.. Sabia que eso pasaría, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Anna, yo...

Anna se levanto de aquella cama y con un rápido movimiento se acercó a Elsa, tomo ala rubia por la cintura y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Elsa.

Era un jodido paraíso para Elsa, estaba a punto de besar a su "amor platónico" y se alegraba que por fin confeso a Anna todo aquello que le oprimia el corazón. Estaba tan solo a centímetros.. NO.. milímetros de besar a Anna, pero esta paro en seco.

-¿Me amas? - preguntó Anna.

-Si y mucho, no tienes idea cuanto te amo - respondió la rubia.

Anna delineó la barbilla de Elsa mientras se relamía los labios - Auch que lastima, ! **YO A TI JAMAS TE AMARE!**

El corazón de Elsa se partió ante aquella acusación. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Yo...no quería decírtelo, solo...

-Solo querías ocultarlo... alejándote de mi, pensaste que era lo mejor, pero no fue asi...jamas fue asi.

\- Yo solo no quería que las cosas se arruinaran.

-Pues ya lo hiciste. Lo arruinaste todo. Siempre arruinas todo. !LO JODISTE TODO!.

Anna con furia y enojo en sus ojos y con una fuerza sobrehumana, levantó a Elsa por el cuello de su camiseta. Aunque Elsa era 1 cabeza mas alta que Anna, esto no fue problema alguno para que la pelirroja hiciera esa acción.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí . **!MALDITA PERRA ENFERMA!-** empujo a Elsa y esta choco dolorosamente contra la puerta, clavándose el picaporte en la espalda baja a punto de llorar- ¿Que te pasa?...¿Vas a llorar? - se burlo -. Vaya vaya... La Reina del hielo a punto de llorar, que patética eres Elsa.

Elsa estaba a punto de llorar, no lloraría por el dolor físico, sino por su dolor emocional. Cada palabra de odio y rechazo de Anna era una daga clavada en su corazón.

-Detente por favor- pidió entre lagrimas.

Anna comenzó a reír -No parare Elsita, hoy sufrirás conmigo, pagaras por cada lágrima que yo derrame por ti, por alejarme de tu vida... **¡POR ENAMORARTE DE MI... DE ALGUIEN DE TU MISMO SEXO... PUTA ENFERMA!**

 **-¡YA BASTA!...**

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Desperto con llanto y con un gran dolor en su pecho. Mientras dormía había llorado... y mucho , y Anna todavía seguía dormida.

-Todo ha sido un sueño... un jodido mal sueño.

Se separo de Anna cuidadosa y lentamente para asegurarse que esta vez no despertaría como en su sueño. Observo ala pelirroja una vez mas antes de marcharme. Tomo camino ala puerta principal, bajando por las escaleras cuando de repente esta se abrió dejando ver a ambos chicos.

-¿Como está Anna?- pregunto Olaf.

-Bien, solo esta dormida- respondió.

-Ok, subiré a ver como esta - dijo Olaf.

\- Creo que ya no hago más falta aquí así que la dejo en sus manos.

Salió de la casa Summers con los brazos aferrándose a su cuerpo. Se encontraba pasando por el jardín cuando escucho la voz de Eugene llamándola.

-¡Elsa!

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Elsa volteándose.

-Solo quiero saber el porque.

-El porque de ¿Que?.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Elsa.

-No hay nada de que hablar y si lo hubiera, no seria de tu incumbencia, asi que ahora me voy.

-Elsa, escucha, se que tal vez hayan peleado o no acordaron en algo pero esa no es razón para tratarla asi, Anna se muere por recuperar tu amistad o solo para oírte hablarle. Todo el dia esta planeando como recuperar tu amistad como si se tratase de una operación de guerra o un robo a un banco, inclusive...

-La amo- interrumpió Elsa de repente.

Eugene quedo con la boca abierta, sorprendido por la confesión de la rubia.

-La amo con toda mi alma.

-¿ Siempre ha sido eso, por esa estupidez?. Maldita sea, Elsa, créeme, ella tal vez te ama en secreto solo habla de ti y de ti y solo de ti, eres su único tema de conversación. No me extrañaría que tuviera un altar con fotos tuyas en su armario o que le haya ofrecido su alma a Satanás con tal de que tu le hables de nuevo o seas su novia.

-Dudo mucho que me ame, seguramente me vea como un mounstruo cuando le diga.

-Elsa me ha contado lo del beso y solo repite que quiere oír tu voz, tocarte de nuevo, inclusive se le escapó decir que desearía repetir ese beso.

-Pero ella esta con Hans, no tengo oportunidad y tal vez ella ni me corresponda.

-Si no le dices jamas sabrás.

-Y si le digo tal vez... tal vez me odie y no lo soportaría.

-Solo hay una forma de saber la verdad Elsa, y esa es.. decirle lo que sientes, tal vez hasta seas correspondida. No tienes nada que perder... mas si mucho que ganar.

-Lo pensaré Eugene.

-No necesitas pensar, solo necesitas actuar.

\- Eres un gran amigo, ¿Lo sabias?.

-Solo prométeme que lo intentaras.

-Lo prometo.

Tras esa charla Elsa se encaminó a su casa a esperar su posible oportunidad con Anna, aun que esta idea no la tenga muy convencida aun. ...


	4. Chapter 4 (Corazón Púrpura)

**Capitulo 4 ( CORAZÓN PURPURA)**

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Eugene y Olaf seguían en casa de Anna, esperando su despertar, supuestamente y según la enfermera este dia despertaría, gracias ala convulsión del golpe que se había dado la pelirroja.

Ambos chicos estaban en la habitación de Anna. Eugene estaba sentado junto a Anna, mientras le ponía algo de pomada en la frente, tal vez asi se rebajaría la cicatriz. Olaf por otro lado, estaba acostado en el piso mientras miraba caricaturas en la TV de Anna. Era pasado de las seis de la tarde. Ambos intuían que no faltaba mucho para que despertase y asi fue...

Al paso de veinte minutos la pelirroja se despertó.

-¿Donde estoy? - pregunto una adormilada Anna.

-De regreso ala vida, bella durmiente - bromeó Eugene.

-Vaya, pues, espero que ninguno de ustedes me haya besado.

-jajaja muy graciosa rojita - rio Eugene con sarcasmo.

-ya basta de bromas y díganme que paso.

Ambos chicos contaron a Anna sobre lo sucedido, desde la broma hasta su despertar.

-Elsa tambien estuvo aquí?, ¿Cuidándome? - pregunto asombrada la pelirroja.

-Si - respondieron los chicos al unísono.

-!GENIAL!, eso significa que si le importó - dijo asombrada como si fuera una niña - y... ¿Donde esta?.

-No lo sabemos, solo estuvo contigo ayer y no ha vuelto - respondió Olaf .

-Pero ya habrá tiempo para que juegues con ella, pecosa, ahora dinos, ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto Eugene.

-De maravilla.

-Eso es genial, ahora quizás, quieras salir a tomar aire o tal vez descansar, tu decides.

-Me vendría muy bien salir a tomar aire fresco, llevo tiempo aquí adentro.

-Entonces vamos - exclamo Olaf

El grupito de amigos de encaminaba ala salida del hogar de Anna, cuando de repente los señores Summers llegaron en un taxi y bajaron rápidamente del mismo para ver a su hija.

-Anna, mi amor, ¿como te sientes, Cariño? - pregunto la señora summers.

-De maravilla mama, mejor que nunca..

-Vaya pero mira eso - dijo su madre refiriéndose ala cicatriz - se ve muy mal.

-Se curara con el tiempo, no te preocupes mama - respondió la pecosa mientras bajaba los hombros despreocupada.

Uriel Summers llego con su hija abrazándola

-Que bueno que estas bien, princesa, nos tenias preocupados.

-No fue nada, solo un golpe... Y por cierto,¿Que no ustedes llegarían hasta el lunes?.

-Tuvimos algo de ayuda para poder verte mi niña - aclaro su madre.

El señor summers miro a los 2 chicos y se dirigió a ellos

-Eugene, Olaf , les agradezco mucho el haber cuidado de Anna.

-No fue nada señor summers, para eso están los amigos - dijo Eugene.

-Papá, iré con los chicos a caminar, llevo tiempo acostada y me apetece salir- interrumpió Anna.

-Claro mi niña, solo cuídate de futuras caídas - bromeó su padre siendo reprendido por la señora summers con un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Recuerda regresar temprano ya que los Winters nos invitaron a cenar en cuanto se enteraron de que volveríamos antes de lo previsto.

-Si regresare pronto.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Los chicos emprendieron una caminata por el parque. Disfrutando del dia tan refrescante y hablando sobre temas sin relevancia.

Olaf se había desprendido del grupo. Excusándose de tener deberes que hacer y dejando a Eugene y Anna solos, no sin antes disculparse infinidades de veces con Anna.

-Eugene , ¿Como fue el Comportamiento de Elsa el dia que estuvo a mi lado?.

-Bueno estuvo muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Crees que es una señal para recuperar nuestra amistad?.

-Claro Anna, ella te am... Le agradas y se preocupa por ti - dijo el castaño muy nervioso puesto casi revela el "secreto" de Elsa. Ciertamente Eugene quiso decírselo a Anna pero, hasta el sabia que Elsa era quien debía decírselo y en un momento mas romántico.

-tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo, puesto que ella no te odia - dijo tomando el hombro de Anna - créeme Anna, ella puede sentir cualquier Cosa hacia ti menos odio.

-Pero y ¿Qué tal si no quiere?.

-Dime algo, ¿Por fin le dirás?.

-Si... No... Si... No lose . Tal vez sea algo apresurado..

-Deberías intentarlo, no tienes nada que perder mas si mucho que ganar.

-Pero, ¿Si ella no me corresponde?.

-Tal vez lo haga, mas nunca sabrás si tu no lo intentas.

-Vaya, jamas lo había visto de esta manera.

-Atrévete pecosa, solo dicelo.

-Eres un gran amigo Eugene, ¿Te lo habían dicho?.

-Últimamente me lo dicen a menudo y por cierto Anna, creo que tienes una cena muy importante.

\- Es verdad debo irme, deséame suerte Eugene - dijo la pelirroja tras salir corriendo dejan al castaño solo en el parque.

-No la necesitarás rojita, tienes todas las de ganar - pensó Eugene.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Anna llego rápidamente a su casa dispuesta a tomar una ducha. Quería verse hermosa pra la cena y tal vez declararle sus sentimientos a cierta rubia que la traía loca...

Asi es, Anna summers llevaba enamorada de Elsa Winters desde los 12 años. Eugene era el único quien sabia puesto que la pelirroja soltó la confesión en una de sus tantas divagaciones sobre Elsa. Eugene siempre la apoya en todo e inclusive dándole técnicas para seducir a Elsa, aunque a Anna le parecía poco legal tratar de "seducir" a Elsa con cloroformo.

Anna se encontraba escogiendo su ropa, quería verse preciosa y eso no era difícil. Ella se veía bien con todo gracias a su belleza nata y su espectacular cuerpo.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Mientras tanto. Elsa se encontraba discutiendo con su mente y solo una palabra resonaba en su cabeza.. "inténtalo" ...

La rubia seguía debatiéndose sobre el que hacer. El dolor y la angustia que le causaba su maldita impotencia eran altos, tan altos que no solo se desahogaba con llanto sino también cantando, grabado estupidos videos de confesión amorosa y cartas, que nunca llegarían ni a manos, ni oídos de Anna.

-Bueno tal vez como ha dicho Eugene, ella me ame por eso esta asi de obsesionada con recuperar nuestra amistad. O simplemente trate de ser amable, puesto esta con Hans y parece feliz con el. No No... seguiré rechazándola es lo mejor para todos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la Elsa cobarde, la Elsa que preferiría el "bien para todos" antes que su propia felicidad, la Elsa que simplemente tiene miedo de actuar sin pensar o aquella Elsa que simplemente quiere, mas no puede negar lo que siente por Anna. Ahí estaba ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no escucho cuando su madre entro a su habitación hasta que esta carraspeó.

-Elsa, los Summers están por llegar asi que apresúrate y baja lo mas rápido que puedas por favor.

-Si mama.

-y Elsa, por favor trata bien a Anna.

-Lo intentare mas no prometo nada

-¿Porqué eres tan asi, Elsa?.

Y ahí estaba esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta que jamas podía responder con sinceridad, quería gritar la respuesta a los 4 vientos... Pero el miedo sofocaba toda brisa.

-Como asi?.

-Tan fría, indiferente y cruel con Anna. Ustedes eran inseparable y ahora mírate, ni siquiera te dignas a hablar con ella.

-Simplemente discutimos... Y ya no quiero hablar de eso.

La madre salio de su habitación algo resignada, puesto que ella misma sabia que este comportamiento no era normal, ni siquiera por una discucion.

La familia Summers llegaba ala casa de los Winters y con ello Anna, quien iba sumida en su mente pensando como declarar su amor por Elsa y rezando e implorando a todos los dioses por fuerzas para decírselo.

La puerta se abrió dejándolos pasar. No sin antes saludar a los Winters y buscar con la mirada a su rubia platinada favorita.

-Elsa bajara enseguida, Anna, creo que se estaba terminando de peinar - dijo la señora Winters - mientras pongamos la mesa para cenar.

Elsa bajaba lentamente las escaleras puesto que no quería enfrentar aun a Anna, tras pensar, pensar y pensar sobre que hacer respecto a Anna. Ella ya había tomado su decisión..."seguir siendo fría con Anna"

Llego al living, donde saludo a los invitados, mientras todos se preparaban para cenar.

Las chicas se sentaron sin hablarse mas que el saludo mas frio y descortés que Anna pudo experimentar en su corta vida. Ninguna de las dos hablaba con la otra aunque la atención se la llevaba Elsa completamente gracias alas miradas "furtivas" que Anna le daba.

La conversación y el ambiente en el comedor eran cómodos, Los adultos hablaban cómodamente sobre temas que ambas jóvenes pasaban de ellos, mientras que Anna buscaba la forma de llamar la atención de Elsa y poder hablar con ella a solas.

Anna estaba Pesando y pensando que hasta ya le dolía la cabeza. Estaba a punto de hablar, a punto de soltarlo todo y a punto de dirigirse a Elsa, Cuando esta se levanto del comedor excusándose sobre un malestar.

-Creo que me retiraré, no me siento muy bien - se excusó la rubia - fue un placer volver a verlos.

Todos asintieron y siguieron cenando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras que la pelirroja se reprendía mentalmente, como si ella tuviese la culpa del "malestar" de Elsa.

Paso a lavar los platos y cubiertos junto a ambas adultas mientras que los señores platicaban sobre negocios en el living. Aunque su cuerpo estaba frente al fregador, lavando los trastes, su mente y alma se encontraban en un solo lugar... Con ELSA.

-Anna ve con Elsa, se nota que estas preocupada por ella - dijo Elizabeth

La pelirroja asintió y rápidamente se encaminó ala habitación de Elsa. Llego a esta y paso sin tocar, interrumpiendo el momento de paz para la rubia, que al parecer se encontraba jugando pokemon Azul, lo jugaba al parecer en un PSP con la ayuda de un emulador, gracias a que perdió su Game Boy Advance.

Anna entro ala habitación y se sentó en la cama, tomo un peluche de un Pichu que Elsa gano hace algunos años en un concurso.

-Hola Els, quería ver como sigues con tu malestar.

\- Ya desapareció, ahora si no te importa Anna dejame sola. - soltó Elsa cortante y fría, mientras hacia un ademán con las manos en señal de "fuera".

-Sabes Elsa, estoy harta de que seas asi con migo, solo dime el porque y me iré.

-El porque de que, Anna?

-El porque eres asi conmigo, con quien una vez fue tu amiga, con quien siempre estuvo ahí para ti, apoyándote, solamente dime el porque y te dejare en paz... no vez que tan solo quiero volver a hacer tu amiga, ser inseparables como aquel dia que ganaste este estupido peluche - apunto al Pichu - o cuando nos quedábamos despiertas hasta tarde, jugando pokemon o smash bros melee, mirando estupidas películas de terror mientras experimentábamos con comida y chocolate, eso es lo que quiero... Solo recuperar a mi amiga.

-Simplemente no me interesaba tu amistad, eres una persona infantil e insoportable, pesada y muy persuasiva, fue por eso, porque somos muy distintas, me daba pena que me vieran contigo, CON ALGUIEN COMO TU - mintió la rubia

Pequeñas lagrimas y ligeros sollozos de la pelirroja se hicieron presentes en la habitación. Elsa lo sabia, sabia que esa mentira le había dolido a Anna, e inclusive ala rubia le dolió mentir y decir tales palabras.

-Bien ya sabes la verdad, ahora lárgate de mi habitación, Anna.

-Si esta bien, jamas te volveré a molestar - dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que salia corriendo mientras lloraba en dirección a su hogar.

Elsa quedo inmóvil, sintiéndose culpable y asqueada por su actitud. Que aunque ella sabia que era actuada,para Anna era completamente real y dolorosa aquella confesión. Se miro al espejo con asco y odio hacia su propio reflejo. -Que mierda eh hecho, soy un asco de persona- se reprendió Elsa - No solo jodo todo, sino que tambien herí ala única persona que he amado, ala misma persona que me a querido y me a apoyado, debo ir con ella, tan solo para pedirle que no llore por mi.

Tomó su chaqueta y su móvil y se encaminó en dirección al hogar Summers, Donde cierta pecosa lloraba sin control desconsoladamente.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Entro en el hogar de Anna, el mismo que la pelirroja no se tomo la molestia de cerrar. Elsa subió hasta el segundo piso y fue ala habitación de Anna, donde la observo llorando, llorando por ella, tirada en la cama acurrucada junto al peluche de combusken, el mismo que la misma rubia le obsequió. Eso simplemente le partió el corazón y su alma... No importaba lo que hiciese Anna jamas la odiaria..

-Anna...

-¿Qué quieres Elsa?. - respondió Anna con enojo, mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza, solo lo necesario para poder ver ala rubia.

Elsa se sentó en la esquina de la cama, dejo su móvil en la mesita de noche de Anna y se dispuso a hablar.

-Mira Anna, puede que nuestra amistad no haya funcionado, pero, puedes buscar mas amigos y por favor no llores por mi.

-!QUE NO LLORE POR TI! Elsa eras mi mejor amiga, sabes lo que me dolió perderte, sabes lo que me duele tu indiferencia y sabes lo que me duele tu rechazo y tu crueldad hacia mi.

-Solo no llores por mi, lo demás me da igual - dijo fríamente la rubia mientras salia de la habitación de la pelirroja.

Anna observo como Elsa se iba de ahí, dejándola destruida sentimentalmente, puesto pensaba que su amor jamas seria correspondido y su amiga la odiaba por alguna extraña razón.

observó el móvil de Elsa, lo tomo en su mano derecha y quiso estamparlo contra la pared, pero algo le decía... Ábrelo, mira su contenido, fotos, mensajes y tal vez videos "puede que tenga fotos de ella desnuda" - sacudió su cabeza ante ese ultimo pensamiento sin evitar que un liguero sonrojo se hiciera presente en sus mejillas. Para su suerte el móvil no tenia contraseña, lo cual le aligero el intento de buscar fotos de Elsa desnuda... Digo digo... Algo"interesante". observo cada carpeta y su atención se poso sobre una de un nombre muy peculiar... "el precio de un amor platónico"... La abrió y se dispuso a observar el único video que contenía y lo que observo la dejo con la boca abierta.

En el video se mostraba a Elsa, quien hablaba ala cámara... La fecha marcaba el mismísimo dia de hoy.. solo horas antes...

-Hola Anna, he grabado esto para ti, para el dia en que por fin pueda expresarte la razón verdadera de mi indiferencia hacia ti, el dia en el que vuelva a ganar y merecer tu cariño. Sabes... algunos hablan del cariño como algo normal, amar al prójimo y todo eso pero he llegado a sentir por ti un cariño algo " distinto" - Elsa suspiro, pensando si debía continuar o no - Anna por favor, si es que todavía me aprecias, en este momento, por favor cierra este video, revélalo en un CD, rómpelo, vuelve a romperlo hasta que sea solo pequeños pedacitos, quema esos pedasitos, recoge las cenizas con una aspiradora y tira la aspirado a un río, si es que todavia me aprecias, - Elsa espero algunos segundos en silencio, como si esperase una respuesta - Bueno veo que aun sigues aquí, asi que seguiré. Sabes, desde niñas nos han enseñado sobre el amor, que nosotras dos deberemos esperar un hombre, el cual nos haga felices, pero ese no es mi caso, no es mi caso porque... porque... estoy enamorada de ti Anna y no se como decírtelo...

Anna estaba atónita, ante aquella confesión por parte de Elsa.

\- Siempre he asimilado que es algo pasajero, una simple atracción sexual o algo asi... pero con el paso del tiempo he notado que mis sentimientos por ti son muy fuertes, es por eso que actuó asi, fría y con indiferencia contigo y !ME DUELE!, me duele mucho Anna, actuar asi contigo, con mi mejor amiga, con mi amor platónico, con quien siempre estuvo ahí para mi, brindándome apoyo y dándome cariño y lo siento mucho Anna, de verdad lo siento pero no pude controlarlo, solo paso y jamas entenderé porque. Lo lamento tanto Anna. - Elsa se seco algunas lagrimas de sus mejillas, tomo aire y prosiguió. - Siempre te he querido hacer una pregunta y jamas he tenido el valor , pero Anna... ¿Serias mi novia?...

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Elsa estaba llegando a su habitación, se recosto sobre su cama y busco su móvil, el cual sobresalió por su ausencia y asimilo lo peor para la rubia.

-Mierda!, el móvil, lo he dejado en casa de Anna.

Elsa salio a toda prisa nuevamente en dirección a la casa de Anna, mientras rogaba al cielo porque Anna no hubiera visto el video. Entro en el hogar Summers y fue en dirección a Anna y se sobresalto al ver ala pelirroja con su móvil en manos

-Anna, yo puedo explicarlo...

-¿Fue eso?, !POR ESO ME HAS ESTADO EVITANDO DURANTE 4 AÑOS! - grito Anna con enfado... algo fingido y muy poco creíble.

-Anna lo siento en verdad y comprendo que no me quieras volver a ver e inclusive que me odies...

-Te odio... - dijo la pelirroja entre dientes, se puso de pie y se acercó a Elsa.

Elsa bajo la cabeza derrotada. Esa declaración rompió algo en el ya destrozado corazón de la rubia.

-Si entiendo Anna, yo jamas debi haberme enamorado de t...

-Pero te amo tanto que acepto ser tu novia.

-!¿QUE?! - exclamo la rubia.

\- Asi es, novia, en el video me lo preguntaste.

Anna se acercó lentamente a Elsa y con sus manos tomo las mejillas de la rubia y lentamente se acercó a los labios de esta, uniendo sus labios en un dulce y amoroso beso. Para Anna pasaron minutos e inclusive horas. Aquel beso tierno y dulce fue lo mejor que pudo experimentar y mas porque fue correspondido por Elsa. Un suave y dulce beso el cual basto para expresar todo el amor que se tenían una ala otra, un amor puro y verdadero. Un beso que expresaba los sentimientos involucrados de mejor manera que cualquier poema, cualquier carta romántica, canción romántica u otras cosas románticas. Ya que solo basto ese beso para fundir un bello y grandioso amor entre las chicas, el cual significaba el comienzo de una nueva relación, el termino de la indiferencia de Elsa hacía Anna y el color rosa de una nueva vida de felicidad que espera ansiosa a las dos jóvenes, un beso que provocó una descarga de felicidad en el cuerpo, corazón y el alma de las chicas tal cual descarga eléctrica y el sentir mariposas en el estomago. Ese fue su quinto beso...

-Pero Anna, ¿Que hay con Hans? - interrumpió Elsa - El es tu novio - dijo con amargura. Aquellas palabras sonaban bastante amargas, dolorosas y asquerosas. El tan solo pensar que Hans es o mejor dicho fue el novio de Anna, simplemente la asqueaba.

-Ala mierda con Hans - declaro Anna, acercándose nuevamente a Elsa para compartir un suave,dulce y tierno beso con su ahora novia.

Elsa sonrió con esa deslumbrante sonrisa que Anna amaba y tanto había extrañado. Elsa ladeo su cabeza y se acercó a los labios de Anna. Era solo un roce de sus labios, pero la espera que soportaron valió la pena. Toda la angustia, todas las lagrimas, todas las noches sin dormir finalmente tenían un propósito. El final de su antigua vida para el nacimiento de una nueva Vida... Una Vida JUNTAS.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 ( NUESTRA BELLA "AMISTAD " )**

 **N/A: Le daré mas continuación a este fic, se me han ocurrido ideas buenas para una ligera trama.**

 **... Ya viene el Lemon, chavos :v**

 **( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )**

Elsa y Anna empezaron su noviazgo el viernes pasado y todo el fin de semana lo pasaron juntas, mintiendo en parte sobre que era una cita de "amigas" para recuperar el tiempo perdido en esos cuatro largos, asquerosos y agonizantes años. Su relación estaba en secreto, puesto que el padre de Anna, Uriel Summers, tiene tendencias homofóbicas y Anna prefirió llevar su noviazgo en secreto o por lo menos de su familia, puesto que tenía pensado contárselo a sus amigos.

Elsa, por otro lado no tenia ningún inconveniente con ello. ya no le importaba nada... Solo le importaba SU Rojita, SU Pecosa, SU ANNA... Ella tomo esta "nueva vida" como un reinició, no solo para conocer nuevamente a Anna...(aunque la conocía como ala palma de su mano), sino tambien a sus dos viejos amigos Eugene y Olaf.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Era lunes por la mañana, la universidad estaba en calma. Elsa y Anna se encaminaban a sus respectivos salones para tomar sus clases.

-Sin duda será un infierno estar medio dia sin ti, Elsa - comento Anna con énfasis de tristeza - lo que daría por pasar cada segundo junto a ti. Seria como una sanguijuela, con tal de estar unida a ti por siempre.

-Anna, nos veremos en el receso.

-Pero es que... no creo soportar un segundo sin ti mi vida.

-Mi amor, te juro que jamas me volveré apartar de ti, ¿De acuerdo?, cada segundo de mi vida estaré a tu lado, mi princesa. - Termino de decir la rubia al tiempo que plantaba un amoroso beso en los labios de su amada.

Anna se sonrojo salvajemente y correspondió aquel exquisito beso, mas que gustosa - ¡Elsa, tu eras la princesa y yo tu caballero! - Reclamó Anna.

-Pues ya no mas... ahora yo seré la Reina y tu mi princesa.

-¿Solo princesa? - pregunto desconcertada.

-Oye Rojita, serás Reina consorte cuando te cases conmigo - dijo Elsa mientras le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente.

Otro sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la pecosa. Estaba tan roja que sus pecas desaparecieron, su rostro y su cabello se unificaron en un intenso color Naranja-Fuego. - Vaya e-es..este ..¿Casarnos?... ¡NO!, No digo ¡SI!... No es que no quiera, por que si que quiero, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, casarme contigo... y que me hagas muchos hijos... espera ¡¿QUE?! - esto hizo sonrojar a Elsa- No solo que... este... ammm, solo haz que me calle por favor, Elsi.

Elsa obedeció a sus deseos, callando a Anna con un beso en los labios.

-Me encanta cuando divagas, te ves hermosa, inocente y muy linda. - dijo la rubia coquetamente.

Anna esta a punto de hablar cuando fue callada por la campana, anunciando el inicio de clases y de su martirio.

-Joder. Bueno hoy no podre decir que fui salvada por la campana.. jajaja - brome la pelirroja.

-Nos vemos luego mi Amor, te esperaré para comer juntitas. Te Amo Rojita.

-Yo te Amo mas, mi Reina - dijo Anna embobada.

Se embobaba y salía de este mundo cada vez que Elsa la llamaba " mi amor, mi vida, rojita". Bueno mejor dicho se embobaba de solo ver a Elsa, oír a Elsa, Oler a Elsa y sobretodo tener el honor, EL GRAN HONOR, de llamarla... SU NOVIA...

La despedida fue dura, casi imposible, su beso de despedida fue casi interminable, gracias a Anna, quién no quería alejarse de Elsa ni un momento, ni un segundo, ni un solo pestañeo... POR MIEDO A PERDERLA NUEVAMENTE...

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Anna vivía el infierno en vida, cada minuto era una agonía, las clases parecían eternas... - Solo 20 minutos mas - se decía así misma. Cada segundo echaba un vistazo al reloj del salón, solo para verificar si realmente el tiempo estaba pasando...

Eugene y Olaf, ni siquiera se molestaban en llamar su atención, era su decimocuarto intento fallido... algo o alguien traía ala pecosa asi... Aunque Eugene "suponía" el porqué de su comportamiento.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Pasaron los veinte minutos y por lo tanto las clases fueron interrumpidas por la hora de receso. Una bala rojiza fue avistada por muchos... era Anna... Corría, Corría sin parar puesto que ya quería estar con Elsa.

Un destello azul celeste deslumbro ala pelirroja, era la blusa de Elsa, ya la había localizado, siguió corriendo hasta embestir a su novia, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo en el proceso.

La pelirroja llenó a Elsa con besos por todo el rostro y repartió un ataque de cosquillas por el vientre de la rubia.

Elsa reía sin control. Esta escena era observada desde lejos por un castaño y un albino, quiénes sonreían ampliamente por las chicas.

-Vaya mi vida, hoy estas incontrolable, creo que tendré que reprenderte a besos - coqueteo Elsa.

-Ya te lo dije, jamas te dejaré, desde hoy seré tu mosquito personal - dijo Anna.

-Eso me parece GENIAL.

-¡ES GENIAL!.

-Bien amor, ¿Que se te antoja comer? - pregunto la rubia.

-A ti a besos... digo digo... un sándwich... - dijo Anna con la mirada en el suelo para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Vaya, que lastima, yo no estoy en el menú - dijo Elsa coquetamente.

-Pues que restaurante tan mal...

-Pero, si podría ser tu postre - interrumpió Elsa coquetamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Anna.

-Amor que te parece si vamos con los chicos. - sugirió Anna tratando de cambiar el tema y tambien esconder su sonrojo.

-¡Hey!... no me cambies de tema, pero bueno vamos.

Elsa y Anna se encaminaron en dirección a los chicos, quiénes no despegaban sus ojos de las chicas mientras mantenía una conversación.

-Entonces, ¿Me acompañarás ala fiesta, Olaf?. - pregunto Eugene.

-No lo se Eugene, recuerdo que en la ultima fiesta que tu me invitaste termine en una habitación con otros tres chicos...

-No fue mi culpa que te sobrepasarás con el alcohol. - se defendió Eugene - y esta será una fiesta pequeña, tan solo seremos los amigos de Rapunzel, tu y yo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Que hay? - interrumpió Anna, sentándose junto a los chicos, seguida por Elsa.

-Nada nuevo, pero con ustedes si parece ver algo nuevo. - dijo Olaf.

-Cierto Olaf, aquí hay algo nuevo y mas vale que hablen chicas - dijo Eugene un tanto burlón, puesto que el sabia bien, que va, ambos chicos sabían muy bien lo que había entre Elsa y Anna, pero solo querían hacerse los tontos.

Anna empezó a contar la historia de su relación, desde inicio hasta fin, sin saltarse nada.

-Asi que.. ¿Te declaraste por medio de un vídeo? - pregunto Eugene a Elsa.

-Algo asi, mas bien era una confesión - respondió algo avergonzada por su peculiar forma de declarar su amor a Anna.

-Bueno una forma de declarase asi, es peculiar y no se ve todo los dias... algo original. - comento Olaf

-Bueno que les parece si celebramos su relación, con una fiesta este viernes.- sugirió el castaño.

-Una... ¿Fiesta? - pregunto la rubia.

-Si será una fiesta pequeña... Rapunzel me invitó - dijo Eugene con un aire de orgullo.

-¡¿RAPUNZEL?!, ¿ella te invito?...

-A si es Pecosa, conseguí una cita con ella, en una fiesta el viernes.

-Entonces... Una fiesta el viernes.. hay que ir, ¿Tu que opinas amor? - pregunto Anna

-Esta bien.

-Será el viernes alas 6 de la tarde en casa de un tal Jack, pero nos podemos ver en casa de Elsa para irnos todos juntos - sugirió nuevamente el castaño.

-Es una excelente ide...

El móvil de Anna sonó, interrumpiendo la charla de los chicos. Saco su móvil del bolsillo derecho de su jeans, observo el numero con una cara de asco... era Hans.

-Es Hans - dijo la pelirroja con asco.

-Contesta, haber que quiere el niño mimado - se burlo Elsa.

Anna tomo la llamada y espero el típico sermón de Hans, diciéndole que ya la quería ver o exigiéndole que fuera a verlo, pero en esta ocasión Hans le exigió que fuera con el ala fuente de la plaza de la universidad.

Anna rodó los ojos y colgó la llamada dejando a Hans con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a sus acompañantes - Quiere verme, al parecer anda de mal humor - le dio un beso a Elsa en la mejilla - Iré con el para ver que quiere y lo cortaré, aunque nunca fuimos nada.

Elsa asintió aunque algo preocupada.

Anna fue ala fuente y alo lejos divisó a Hans, tenía una mueca de enojo que ni el se la aguantaba y algo de rabia en sus ojos que Anna se asusto, pero siguió adelante solo para darle fin a esa relación.

-¡QUE TE HE DICHO DE QUE ME CORTES LA LLAMADA! - grito el pelirrojo enojado, ganándose la atención de algunos estudiantes que estaban en la zona.

-Relájate - lo reprendió Anna

-¡QUE ME CALME¡, TU ERES MI NOVIA Y HARAS LO QUE TE DIGA¡ - Hans tomo aire y se relajo un poco - Ahora, mi padre quiere conocerte y mas vale que te veas hermos...

-Hay alguien mas.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? - pregunto con el pelirrojo enojo.

-Que hay otra persona. - contesto Anna aun calmada y relajada.

Hans tomo a Anna del antebrazo y la jaló hacia el - ¿Alguien mas?, ¿Alguien mejor que un Westergard? - enojo frotaba de los ojos del pelirrojo. - NO ME INTERESA QUIEN SEA EL OTRO - dejo el antebrazo de Anna y la arrojo con fuerza, esta callo de espaldas, ganándose algunas miradas de enojo hacia el pelirrojo por parte de los transeúntes de la universidad y de Elsa quien ya iba hacia Hans con ira en ojos. - PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE NUNCA SERA MEJOR QUE YO, MEJOR QUE UN WESTERGARD - Hans tomo de nuevo a Anna por el cuello de su camiseta y la estiro hacia el.

Elsa interrumpió la acción con un puñetazo hacía la nariz del pelirrojo, Hans callo al piso, sangrando de la nariz, se levanto con los ojos ya cristalinos y se limpio la sangre.

-¿Es ella?, ¿Por esta PUTA me cambiaste? - otro puñetazo esta vez al pecho lo volvió a tumbar, se puso nuevamente de pie. Hans se alistó para devolverle el puñetazo a Elsa, pero su objetivo cambio a Anna, el golpe casi llega pero fue detenido por el agarre de la rubia y con tres simples golpes de karate original (no deportivo) que Hiro le enseñó para protección tras un intento de asalto que Elsa vivió. Un golpe alas costillas, otro ala nariz y el ultimo ala mandíbula, haciendo caer al pelirrojo ala fuente, ganándose las burlas de los estudiantes que observaban la escena.

Elsa le iba a proporcionar un ultimo golpe, pero se detuvo por Anna, quizá de un ultimo golpe mataria a Hans y no quería que Anna viera eso. Asi que ambas chicas regresaron con sus amigos abrazadas.

Hans con sus últimas fuerzas y su ya roto orgullo, se puso de pie y trato de salir de la fuente. - ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI, NADIE HUMILLA A UN WESTERGARD¡ - le grito ala rubia. Trató de salir pero resbaló gracias al agua y la humedad que había en sus zapatos, ganándose aun mas burlas. Del golpe ya no pudo pararse y mejor se quedo tirado en el suelo, llorando por los golpes que Elsa le proporcionó.

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Anna platicaba alegre y entusiasmadamente a Eugene y Olaf sobre la golpiza que Elsa le proporcionó al imbecil de Westergard, los chicos quedaron con una mueca de asombro, no lo podían creer.

-¿Donde aprendiste eso, Elsa? -pregunto el amigo albino

-Hiro, un amigo me enseño karate original, me lo enseño tras un intento de asalto que viví, afortunadamente el estaba cerca e incapacito a los asaltantes y salí ilesa.

-¿Karate original? - pregunto ahora Eugene, algo desconcertado.

-Si, karate original, es mas diferente que el deportivo, este tiene como fin matar o incapacitar al oponente, solo lo uso cuando es necesario. - Respondió la rubia.

-Y creo que para los celos si es muy necesario - bromeó algo incrédula la pelirroja.

-Anna, no estaba celosa, solo te protegía, esa bestia de Westergard casi te golpea - se defendió Elsa tras la broma de su novia.

-Claro, mi ahora noble caballero protegiendo a su princesa - contesto Anna severamente sonrojada.

-Yo no soy un caballero, Yo soy la Reina y por lo tanto protejo lo que es mío - Contesto Elsa, siguiéndole el juego a su novia, mientras los chicos veían la escena y se reían por lo bajo gracias a lo cursi que les parecía ese asunto.

-¿Ahora soy suya?... Aun no recuerdo en que momento me hizo suya - dijo Anna coqueta al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Elsa. La rubia se quedo sonrojada y sin palabras, mientras los chicos seguían riéndose por lo bajo. Anna se acercó al oído de Elsa y le susurro. - Pero no puedo esperar el momento en el que me reclame como suya.

El rostro de Elsa estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Anna, trato de esconder su sonrojo en el cuello de Anna, pero al parecer su rostro y el cabello de su novia se fusionaron en un imenso y fuerte color rojo vivo, el cual fue aprovechado por el resto de los chicos para ganarse risas.

Entre risa y risas el tiempo se fue volando, la campana que indicaba el reinicio del periodo escolar sonó, ganándose un gruñido de enojo y una maldición por parte de Anna como respuesta.

\- ( * ) - ( * ) - ( * ) -

Afortunadamente el dia paso volando, aunque para Anna fue un martirio parpadear sin Elsa a su lado, ella sentía que cada parpadeo duraba una hora o mucho mas, pero solo era su impaciencia y su desesperación por ver a Elsa.

Al fin del periodo escolar, Anna volvió a salir corriendo a toda marcha con dirección ala puerta principal de la universidad, donde se quedo de ver con la Elsa, la cual ya la espera impaciente, Anna llego al lado de Elsa y la abrazo mientras se daban un beso tierno y amoroso.

Eugene y Olaf llegaron con las chicas mientras felicitaban a ambas por su noviazgo, tal y como lo habían echo en todo el día.

El grupo de 4 tomó rumbo a sus hogares, Eugene y Olaf se despidieron de ambas chicas a tan solo metros de la universidad, en parte porque sus casas quedaban cerca y por otra parte querían dejar alas chicas solas, para que disfrutaran del tiempo que lea quedaba para estar juntas, sin necesidad de fingir.

Cada paso que daban significaba el inicio de su actuar como simples mejores amigas, simples chicas que se reúnen para hablar o hacer pijamadas y ver películas, a ninguna de las dos les importaba seguir su vida siempre caminando hacia atrás con tal de evitar llegar a su vecindario, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que llegar.

-Que porquería, tenemos que actuar como amigas, porque mi padre es un homofóbico de Mierda. - Dijo Anna con enfado. Ella misma quería gritarle al mundo su relación con Elsa, pero estaba segura que su padre le prohibiría esa relación y tal vez la enseraría en su habitación de por vida y eso la aterraba.

-Tranquila amor, estoy segura que pronto podremos decirle y te aceptara tal y como eres. - la consoló Elsa, al tiempo que unía sus labios en un beso lleno de amor.

-Eso espero, no creo que soportare todas las tardes de mi vida ocultando nuestra relación o contener las ganas que tengo de besarte cuando voy a tu casa.

-Podríamos salir a algún lugar, asi tendríamos mas tiempo para nosotras.

-Es una gran idea, pero ¿A donde podríamos ir?. - pregunto la pelirroja a Elsa.

-Podríamos ir ala playa o tal vez ala pista de patinaje y después a cenar. - sugirió la platinada

-Ok, para mi esta bien. - le respondió Anna mientras se acercaba ala mejilla de Elsa para darle un tierno beso, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando esta giro su cabeza rápidamente y unió sus labios con los de Anna.

Siguieron el camino hacia sus casas, cuando llegaron ala entrada de aquel barrio. Anna jaló a Elsa hacia un parque cercano el cual estaba totalmente desolado y ahí aprovecho para besarse con Elsa durante 20 minutos, con el pretexto de que era para la espera, aunque Elsa no le importó , de echo ella agradecia mentalmente a los dioses porque Anna hiciese eso.

Algunos besos eran apasionados, otros llenos de amor, pero los últimos fueron de deseó puro. Las chicas seguían besándose, separándose solo y únicamente cuando sus pulmones gritaban por oxigeno, Elsa tomaba a Anna por la cintura mientras que Anna entrelazaba sus manos tras el cuello de Elsa e inconscientemente la atraía mas hacia ella. Los besos crecieron en intensidad al punto de llegar a ser de deseó, la mano de Anna viajó hacia el primer botón de la blusa de Elsa y ahí fue cuando la rubia reaccionó, terminando con esa acción y ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Anna.

-Anna, creo que vamos muy rápido. - dijo Elsa, algo sonrojada.

-¿A que te refieres?. - pregunto la pelirroja al no saber a lo que se refería su novia.

-A esto. - Elsa bajo la mirada hacia su pecho y Anna le siguió, La pelirroja se sonrojo al ver su mano dentro de la blusa de Elsa al tiempo que acariciaba el seno derecho de la rubia sobre el sostén.

\- Lo siento Elsi. - Anna retiro su mano de la blusa de Elsa y la ayudo a acomodársela y a cerrarle los botones. - Creo que no me pude contener. - se excusó la pelirroja.

-No es qué no quiera Anna, por si piensas eso, pero es que no es el momento ni el lugar, ya que estamos en un lugar publico en mediodía.

-Si, seria mejor que tu y yo lo hagamos en privado. - dijo Anna coqueta al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y le delineaba la barbilla a Elsa.

Después de un tiempo de mas besos y despedidas interminables, las chicas tomaron el rumbo ala entrada del vecindario, al entrar su papel de mejores amigas se activaba al igual que su tortura comenzaba, pero para su suerte no duraría demasiado, gracias a que tenían una cita en la pista de patinaje.

Con tristeza en sus ojos, Ambas chicas se despidieron la una ala otra con un simple beso en la mejilla, Anna imploraba por que Elsa se girara como hace un rato y ese beso terminara en sus labios, pero para su desgracia eso no paso.

Después de su despedida, Elsa entro a su casa felizmente mientras subía las escaleras en camino a su habitación, por otro lado, Anna llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama mientras abrazaba y besaba al peluche del combusken que Elsa le regalo, ella pensaba que asi los besos llegarían a Elsa.

( * ) - ( * ) - ( * ) - ( * ) - ( * ) - ( * ) - ( * )

Una Anna insegura y nerviosa de sí misma, se tambaleaba nerviosa sobre el hielo de la pista, había ido con Elsa a su cita, pero no tomó el único inconveniente de ir a patinar, el no saber patinar. Elsa trataba de ayudarla, pero era inútil, siempre terminaban cayendo al hielo, aunque no era totalmente malo, ya que ahí Anna aprovechaba para besar a Elsa.

Habían patinado juntas cuando eran niñas, Anna aprendió gracias a Elsa, pero ahora su practica no daba resultados y siempre caía al hielo. Anna trataba de parecer segura con lo que hacia y ala par trataba de lucirse frente a su novia. A Elsa le pareció tierno ver como Anna se hacía la profesional, pero siempre terminaba en sus brazos.

Elsa tomó a Anna por lo brazos y empezó a marcar un ritmo tranquilo para que Anna lo pudiera imitar. Por mas que quisiera Anna no los podía imitar, sus pasos siempre eran torpes, lentos e inseguros. Después de un rato parecía que Anna ya tomaba el ritmo, ahora se movía con mas confianza. Elsa se separo de ella por un instante y la pelirroja se alarmó, parando en seco y sujetándose ala barra de guía.

-Venga Amor, tu puedes, solo inténtalo. - Elsa trato de animar a Anna.

-No puedo, me siento insegura sin ti. - respondió la pelirroja.

Elsa volvió a por Anna, la tomo por los brazos y la pelirroja se acurruco en su pecho. - Y me gusta que tu me dirijas. - le susurro Anna a Elsa. La rubia quedo roja por el comentario de Anna, esta al ver el rubor de su novia aprovecho para bromear . - Elsa hablo enserio, me encanta cuando tu me diriges, me siento segura y lo disfruto mas.

-Anna..

-¿Qué?, oye te sonrojaste, pero para tu información no eran comentarios de doble sentido. - mintió Anna.- Tal vez eran indirectas...

Elsa ignoro el comentario, aunque sus mejillas y su mente no lo hicieron. Continuaron patinando por un buen rato, en ocasiones Elsa tuvo que salvar a Anna de caerse o resbalar. Ambas se divertían mucho, aun que la pelirroja no dejaba de pensar que solo es un estorbo para Elsa. Anna pensaba que Elsa no se había divertido, gracias a que tuvo que estar guiándola y enseñándole todo el tiempo.

Las chicas salieron de la pista, Elsa noto la cara de incomodidad que Anna tenia, y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Anna? - pregunto Elsa.

-No me ocurre nada, estoy totalmente bien. - respondió nerviosa la pelirroja.

-Anna, mi amor, dime que te pasa, te noto algo incomoda. - le susurro Elsa mientras la abrazaba.

-Si es solo que, pienso que fui un estorbo y una carga para ti en la pista. - dijo Anna.

-No te comprendo Anna, no eres ningún estorbo para mi.

-No puedo negar que me divertí, pero quería que tu y yo patináramos juntas sobre el hielo. Solo te di un estorbo mas, a una torpe chica que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie en el hielo, una torpe chica que aceptó venir a una pista de hielo sin saber patinar.

Elsa no tardo en abrazar nuevamente a Anna. Ella la había pasado de maravilla en compañía de la pelirroja, pero Anna se sentía culpable por el hecho de no saber patinar.

Elsa observo el rostro de su amada novia. Mirando como una lagrima amenazaba por salir y esta terminó surcando por su mejilla. Elsa no tardo en limpiarla con su dedo pulgar y darle un beso lleno de amor y compasión a Anna, quien siempre correspondía los besos de la rubia muy gustosa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?, yo invitó - sugirió la rubia. Anna solo asintió y salieron de aquel centro de patinaje abrazadas.

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Las chicas compartían un maravilloso dia de campo improvisado, Elsa decidió comprar una pizza pequeña, de tan solo 6 rebanadas, y ahora la comían bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el parque central de la ciudad de Arendelle.

Elsa estaba con la cabeza apoyada entre las piernas de Anna, se levanto solo un poco, lo necesario para tomar otra rebanada de pizza.

La rubia tomó la rebanada y pareció examinarla antes de llevársela ala boca. -La pizza me recuerda cuando enviábamos comida por pedido ala casa de los Westergard. - dijo Elsa con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Recordar esos momentos le hacía sonreír y mas si se trataba de fastidiar a los egocéntricos de los Westergard.

-Si, aun recuerdo cuando enviamos 100 pizzas.

-En esa ocasión recuerdo que los de la pizzería no nos creían, y tuvimos que mentir sobre que eramos esa familia y necesitábamos esa cantidad para una fiesta. Me hubiera encantado ver la cara del señor Westergard en ese momento.

-Que grandes recuerdos. - Anna sonrió con el recuerdo de sus aventuras. - Deberíamos intentarlo nuevamente.

Elsa volvió a sonreír al recordar otra de las tantas travesuras que hacía de niña junto a Anna. Se entristeció al pensar que durante cuatro años rechazo a Anna. Una pequeña lágrima surco su mejilla. - Lo siento, Anna.

Anna la miro algo desconcertada por la disculpa innecesaria. - ¿Porqué lo sientes, Elsa?.

-Por ser una mala persona contigo, durante 4 años, por rechazarte y ser cruel contigo. Siento el haberme alejado de ti. Solo por tener el pretexto de salvar nuestra amistad, mas no me di cuenta, que yo misma la había jodido al alejarme de ti. - Elsa no pudo mas y estallo en un mar de lagrimas. Anna la abrazo compasivamente mientras le daba un dulce y casto beso en la frente.

-Tranquila mi amor, el pasado esta en el pasado, solo olvidémoslo. - Anna tomo la barbilla de Elsa y la subió un poco, hasta el punto que quedaran frente a frente. - Nuestro pasado ya no importa, lo que importa es el futuro, ¡Nuestro Futuro!.

Paso un largo tiempo hasta que Elsa se desahogo por completo.

La rubia se limpio las lagrimas, beso a su novia y le agradeció. - Gracias, muchas gracias Anna.

-¿Porque me agradeces?

-Por amarme.

-No tienes que agradecerme por eso, siempre lo e hecho gustosa y lo seguiré haciendo. - Elsa abrazo y beso a su novia con mucho amor, tras que esta dejo de hablar.

-Por cierto, Anna, ¿Desde cuando te gusto?. - preguntó Elsa aun abrazada a Anna.

-Desde los doce.

-¿Por eso me diste tu primer beso?.

-En teoría.

-Explícame eso, por favor. - pidió amablemente la rubia.

-Me da mucha vergüenza. - Anna se coloco un mechón de cabello inexistente tras su oreja y prosiguió. - Pero bueno, te lo diré. Cada vez que te quedabas a dormir en mi hogar, yo aprovechaba cuando te dormias para darte besos de piquito durante horas. Un dia me arte de ser solo yo la que moviera los labios, por eso decidí pedirte un beso, que al final resultaron ser cuatro.

-Wow, eso es algo romántico y ala vez perturbador.

-Lo siento en verdad, pero no me podía detener, es solo que tus labios sabían riquísimos y ahora saben como a Gloría. - Anna se relamió los labios y beso a Elsa. - Y lo mejor de todo es que son solo y únicamente míos. - hablo la pelirroja sobre los labios de su amada.

Elsa sonrió de forma pícara antes de darle otro beso a Anna. - Asi es. - reafirmo la rubia, después de que se separaron y terminaron con el beso. - Son todos tuyos.

Anna nuevamente beso a su novia, un beso corto pero que expresaba muy bien el amor y el agradecimiento que esta le tenia a Elsa.

-Sabes de que me gustaría morir. - dijo Anna de repente.

-¿De qué? - pregunto Elsa, muy desconcertada por la pregunta que no tenia espacio en la conversación.

-De una asfixia. Una asfixia tras besarte sin interrupciones y morir por falta de aire. - Respondió alegremente la pelirroja.

-Pues,como la Reina que soy, yo te sentencio a muerte.

Anna sonrió, se acercó a Elsa y la besó. Unieron sus labios apasionadamente mientras Anna acariciaba la espalda de Elsa. La rubia se aventuró, con su lengua froto los labios de Anna, exigiendo entrada, una que la pelirroja cedió gustosa. Elsa exploró cada rincón de la boca de Anna con su lengua, desde dientes hasta el paladar. Eso ya no era un beso, se había convertido en una batalla, una guerra que sus lenguas desempeñaban por el control del beso, una que solo daba tegua por la necesidad de oxigeno, una que ambas chicas disfrutaron por el resto de la tarde...

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Llegado el viernes, ahora los chicos se reunieron en su ya conocido lugar de almuerzo entre recesos de periodos educativos.

La semana pasó sin ningún inconveniente, lo único que no pudo pasar desapercibido para todos, fue Hans y su "nueva actitud". Esta nueva actitud consistía principalmente en Hans pidiéndole perdón a Anna, diciéndole que podía mejorar como novio, Hans le llevaba flores, chocolates y poemas, que estos últimos simplemente eran reescritos del internet.

Anna sabia muy bien que la actitud de Hans solo tenia una causa, esa causa era que tal vez, Hans, parloteo sobre ella con el señor Westergard y si este se enterase que Anna dejo a Hans, seguro reprendería al pelirrojo. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran iguales, padre e hijo, ambos eran unos egocéntricos y machistas, que pensaban que pueden tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies o en su cama solamente por tener dinero.

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

En la hora de receso de la universidad estatal de Arendelle. Cuatro jóvenes platicaban alegremente sobre la fiesta ala que asistirían esa misma tarde.

-¿Creen que la fiesta se aloqué, al igual que nosotros nos alocábamos cuando hacíamos quedadas?. - pregunto Anna al grupo.

-Bueno eso yo no lo catalogaría como locura. - respondió el albino.

-¿Porqué No?, si recuerdo que jugábamos súper smash bros melee y nos proponíamos retos. - respondió la pelirroja al argumento de Olaf.

-Tal vez, esa si era locura,los retos si lo eran, pero en si las quedadas no lo eran, lo mas fuerte que tomábamos era soda y comíamos pizza. - Argumento Eugene.

-Eran buenos tiempos, deberíamos intentarlo nuevamente. - sugirió Elsa. - recuerdo cuando Eugene salió con vestido y tacones, gracias a que lo venci en smash. O cuando Olaf tomó agua del estanque, combinada con especias de cocina y gracias a eso su nariz estuvo roja durante 3 semanas.

-Parecía un muñeco de nieve. - Dijo Anna y todos rieron por recordar a Olaf con la nariz roja.

-Oye, no es cierto. - protesto Olaf por el comentario de Anna mientras hacia un puchero de enfado.

-Enserio amigo, pero parecias un muñeco de nieve, ya sabes, eres de piel pálida y tu nariz tenia ese color rojo. - dijo Eugene cortado, gracias a que seguía con espasmos por la carcajada de hace poco.

-Por lo menos ami no me toco vestirme de mujer, Eugene. - se defendió el albino.

-Tal vez no, pero la nariz de zanahoria que tenias, te duró por semanas, mientras mi vestimenta de mujer solo duró 30 minutos. - ahora Eugene se defendió.

-Tranquilos chicos, no se peleen. - intervino Elsa al ver la situación entre sus dos amigos. - Cada uno tuvo sus momentos, como a Eugene, un chico le pidió una cita al pensar que era una chica y Olaf golpeó a Hans, tras que este se burlo de su nariz. - Rio Elsa al recordar a Hans con la nariz rota, esto gracias a que se burlo de la nariz roja de Olaf.

-Chicos, volviendo al tema de la fiesta, hoy será esa fiesta, asi que, ¿A qué hora nos reunimos en casa de Elsa?. - pregunto Olaf.

-Una hora antes, alas 5 estaría bien. - Le respondió el castaño.

-Ahí nos veremos. - respondieron los otros 3 al unísono..

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

4:30 de la tarde. Elsa se estaba terminando de peinar su característica trenza francesa, estaba vestida con un suéter delgado de color azul celeste, que le caían de los hombros y le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura, lo acompañaba con unos sexys y ajustados jeans, de color negro y de calzado unos converse negros. Termino de peinarse y dejo su hermosa y perfecta trenza posada sobre su hombro izquierdo, para que esta cayera libremente por su pecho.

Anna ya esperaba a Elsa, ambas estaban en la habitación de la rubia. La pelirroja iba vestida con una blusa verde, ligeramente desabotonada, la acompañaba con unos jeans ajustados y unos vans color negro.

A unas cuantas calles del hogar Winters, estaban dos chicos, uno castaño con rasgos latinos y el otro albino, ambos iban en camino a por Elsa y Anna, para ir ala fiesta. Estos chicos llegaron ala casa de Elsa y llamaron ala puerta, no tomó mucho para que Elsa atendiera la puerta y tras esta llegara Anna, salieran de la casa y se fuesen ala fiesta en compañía de sus amigos.

Llegaron ala dirección acordada para la fiesta, los chicos estaban tocándola la puerta, esperando una respuesta por parte del dueño de la viviendo y fue asi, nomas de un minuto, un joven niveo abrió la puerta.

-Hola. - saludo aquel joven. - Soy Jack, ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Punzy?.

-Si, asi es, yo soy Eugene, el es Olaf y ellas son Elsa y Anna. - presento el grupo.

-Espera, ¿Eugene?, ¿El novio de Punzy?. - preguntó Jack. - Si eres ese Eugene, dejame decirte que he escuchado mucho de ti por parte de Punzy.

Elsa pudo jurar que a Eugene se le pusieron los ojos brillosos y grandes, dignos de un Anime japonés.

-¡JACK, CÁLLATE! -grito una voz femenina desde dentro de la casa.

-Bueno, pasen, mi casa es su casa. - Jack ofreció entrada a su hogar, quitándose de la puerta y dejando pasar a los invitados al living.

Los chicos llegaron al living. Los 4 estaban incómodos, gracias a que ahí estaban 5 nuevas caras, una era conocida para Elsa, Hiro. Otra era conocida para Eugene, Rapunzel y otra era conocida por Anna, su prima Giselle.

-Bueno, creo que me toca presentarlos. - Dijo Jack. - Chicos, ellos son Olaf, Anna, Elsa y por ultimo, Eugene, el novio de Punzy. - dijo Jack mientras señalaba a cada uno por su respectivo nombre. - Ahora viceversa. Chicos el es Hiro, Rapunzel, Giselle, Gogo y aquella chica que esta tumbada en el piso, es Merida. - Volvió a presentar Jack igualmente que lo hizo con los recién llegados. Todos argumentaron un "Hola", seguido por un ademán con las manos.

Elsa examino a cada invitado. A Hiro lo conocía, fue su novio y luego su amigo. Gogo parecía la novia de Hiro, por como lo estaba abrazando, ella parecía una chica tranquila y lista. Rapunzel parecía algo igual que Gogo, solo un poco mas infantil por su actitud. Giselle parecía ser calmada y algo extravagante. Y Merida, bueno ella estaba borracha.

-Vamos Merida, levántate. - Hablo Giselle mientras revolvia a Merida en su lugar. - No seas asi, tan solo te tomaste una cerveza, es increíble que ya estés ebria.

El ambiente era bueno, solo algo incomodo por parte de Elsa. Este cambio de vida era demasiado brusco para ella, hace una semana era una persona antisocial que se empeñaba por alejar a Anna de su vida, no tenia amigos y no salia de su casa. Ahora en esta semana, se besaba con Anna, recupero viejas amistades y en este momento estaba conviviendo con mas personas, en una fiesta... Sin duda fue algo bruco para ella.

Aunque técnicamente no era una fiesta fiesta, era una reunión de amigos simplemente, diez para ser exactos, conviviendo con una televisión, videojuegos, música de rock, punk y en ocasiones electrónica, solo eran de fondo, nadie bailaba, solo disfrutaban de sus bebidas mientras comían pizza, frituras o alguna otra golosina. No era la fiesta del año, pero era acogedora y divertida.

-Chicos. - Interrumpió Jack. - ¿Que tal si hacemos un concurso de videojuegos?, el que gusten. - propuso el chico.

-NO. - Dijeron los amigos de Jack al unísono.

-Para nada Jack, tu no sabes perder. - declaro Hiro. - Siempre buscas pretextos cuando pierdes, tal como el mando no funciona o "hiciste trampa".

-Vamos esta vez no será asi. - Se excusó Jack.

-Chicos juguemos un rato, solo por nuestros invitados. - habló Gogo.

-¿Jugar? . - preguntó Anna.

-Si, jugamos videojuegos y hacemos retos. - Respondió Hiro.

-¿Como cuales, Hiro?. - Ahora preguntó la Rubia.

-Bueno, la otra vez, Jack corrió desnudo frente a una iglesia, tras perder en Dead Or Alive y digamos que no termino tan bien como quisiéramos. - Respondió el chico Asiático.

-¿Como termino eso? - preguntó Olaf.

-Me golpearon, el sacerdote me exorcizó y termine en la cárcel por correr desnudo en un espacio público. - Respondió Jack cabizbajo y con su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué esperamos? , empecemos a jugar. - Hablo Elsa.

Jack conecto rápidamente su Wii y prendió su televisión.

-¿Qué quieren jugar? - preguntó Jack.

-Call Of Duty. - Respondió Giselle.

-No, claro que no. Giselle, es el único juego que conoces y solo lo conoces porque querías impresionar a un chico. - Interrumpió Hiro.

-Bueno, replantearé la pregunta, ¿Cual Smash quieren?.

-Melee, ¿Lo tienes?. - preguntó Elsa.

-Old School, genial, me caes bien Elsa. - Dijo Jack.

Jack inserto en la consola, aquel disco de tamaño pequeño e inicio rápidamente el juego.

-¿Quién empieza? - pregunto Anna.

-Esperen. - interrumpió Jack. - No habrá retos, pero el ganador se llevara el Gran Trago "Hiro's Magic", elaborada por nuestro gran amigo... HIRO.

Elsa se acercó a Hiro y le pregunto que era el "Hiro's Magic". Hiro le dijo que era una bebida casera, echa con diferentes tipos de alcohol, gaseosa y chocolate derretido. Eso sorprendió ala rubia, tenia la confianza de que ella ganaría y el hecho de tomar alcohol la asustaba, jamas había tomado alcohol.

Todos asintieron y el juego empezó.

La primera ronda era, Anna contra Olaf. Anna tomó como personaje a Link y Olaf tomó a Fox. El duelo comenzó y rápidamente se dio el vencedor. Con un espadazo crítico, Anna derroto a Olaf, sacando a Fox del escenario.

Segundo encuentro. Gogo contra Giselle. Gogo tomó a Marth y Giselle a Jigglypuff, solo por el hecho de ser tierno. El combate fue rápido, Gogo resulto victoriosa sin mucho esfuerzo, gracias a que Giselle era inexperta en el tema de los videojuegos, era algo poseer en ese aspecto.

El tercer encuentro fue. Elsa contra Hiro. La rubia tomó a Roy como personaje, Hiro tomó a Pikachu. El duelo fue muy intenso, momentos críticos donde la balanza de la victoria estaba siempre neutral, en todo momento parecía una competencia verdadera, una competencia entre clanes o jugadores profesionales. Hiro era un excelente jugador, pero Elsa lo era aun mas. Asi que por un descuido de Hiro, Elsa aprovecho para derrotarlo, haciéndolo volar del mapa hasta que encontró su muerte con el límite derecho del escenario.

Elsa celebro y Anna le seguía echando porras. Anna beso a Elsa como un acto de recompensa y por esta acción, Hiro y Jack fueron reprendidos por Giselle y Gogo, gracias a que se embobaron observando el beso de las chicas.

-Vamos Giselle, Dejame ver un poquito, porfas. - rogó Jack aun con los ojos tapados.

El juego continuó normalmente después de la acción de amor entre ambas chicas y el echo de que Jack casi se corre al ver dos chicas besándose.

-Chicos, ¿Alguien a visto a Punzy o a Eugene? - pregunto Giselle.

-Yo los vi ase rato, estaban comiéndose el uno al otro en las escaleras. - respondió Hiro. - Es increíble como esos congeniaron tan rápidamente.

-Es normal, Hiro. Punzy tan solo hablaba de él, dia y noche. - Respondió Gogo.

El duelo continuó. Ahora era Anna contra Gogo y todo estaba a favor de Gogo, por el echo de que era mejor jugadora que Anna. El duelo termino con Gogo como vencedora.

El siguiente encuentro fue. Elsa contra Gogo. Este duelo fue muy intenso, mucha mas que el que se tuvo con Hiro. Cada momento era drástico y en cada acción parecería que una vencería, pero estaba muy difícil. Elsa reconoció a Gogo como una buena jugadora, pero la rubia en su egocentria se sentía mucho mas experta que Gogo, tambien en parte le ayudaban las porras que Anna le daba y el hecho de que recibiría otro beso como premio por su triunfó.

El duelo resulto con Elsa como ganadora, tras que con un ataque de Roy (Elsa) saco a Gogo del escenario y esta fue eliminada.

Elsa volvió a celebrar su victoria y se repitió la misma situación, incluida la situación con Jack y Hiro.

Ultimo y final. Elsa contra Jack. Este ultimo fanfarroneaba sobre su habilidad para los videojuegos.

-Jack, cállate, ni siquiera haz jugado y llegaste ala final contra Elsa. - Se burlo Hiro. - No veo la hora en que Elsa te pate el trasero.

-Claro. - dijo con sarcasmo. - yo seré el vencedor. - volvió a fanfarronear Jack.

Jack tomo el mando de Elsa y la hizo suicidarse, este se proclamo victorioso, aunque ni siquiera demostró su habilidad solo hizo trampa.

-Bueno, ya gane, asi que es hora de disfrutar de mi Hiro's Magic. - dijo Jack mientras se ponía de pie, pero fue detenido por Hiro.

-Nada de Hiro's Magic para ti, ahora pelea justamente contra Elsa.

Jack gruñó de fastidio, se sentó en el suelo, tomó su mando, escogió a Mewtwo como personaje y se dispuso a jugar contra Elsa.

El duelo empezó tranquilo y calmado, se golpeaban mutuamente en el videojuego, terminaban de golpear y jack escapaba de Elsa, solo para buscar la manera de vencer a Elsa. Elsa se apresuró para golpear rápidamente en un descuido de Jack. Tras una resonada golpiza a Mewtwo, Elsa derroto a Jack en el videojuego y se proclamó victoriosa. Jack resistió sus impulsos para reclamar con un pretexto estupido y tan solo acepto su derrota.

-Bien Elsa, haz ganado y tu premio es el Hiro's Magic. - Dijo Giselle. - Hiro, ¿puedes hacerlo?.

-Claro. - Respondió Hiro mientras este ya se dirigía ala cocina.

Hiro tomo alcohol a mansalva, desde vodka, cerveza, whiskey, tequila y lo que parecía ser vino. Elsa tan solo abrió los ojos como plato al ver tanto alcohol en un solo vaso.

Hiro siguió agregándole ingredientes, Soda y algo de chocolate liquido. Agrego algo de hielo, limón, sal. Lo batió y se lo paso a Elsa.

-Provecho. - Dijo Hiro Orgulloso al ver su creación.

Elsa tomó aquel vaso con inseguridad. Jamas en su vida había tomado una gota de alcohol y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo, tal vez no como quisiera, " una sola cerveza y ya" toda la noche se resistió al no tomar una cerveza, aunque Anna lo hacia y cuando la besaba podía sentir el sabor del alcohol al igual que su olor, Pero ahora, frente a ella se encontraba una bebida cargada de alcohol, gaseosa y chocolate... Seria algo raro, tal vez malo o inclusive placentero. Asi que sin mas tomo en vaso y lo empino en su boca, vaciándolo rápidamente bebiendo como si aquello fuera agua. Tenía un sabor algo amargo y dulce ala vez, pero se mezclaba con una sensación placentera. Algo mágico y nuevo.

Cuando la ultima gota dejo el vaso, Elsa lo dejo en la repisa, con un carraspeo de garganta gracias ala sensación del alcohol y ala vez eso la armo de valor, solo quería mas alcohol asi que siguió bebiendo.

Empezó a charlar animadamente con los otros chicos. Discutía con Jack, Olaf y Hiro, sobre cual era la mejor generación de consolas, el mejor personaje de smash bros, el mejor pokemon, sobre juegos a futura salida y por ultimo empezó a charlar sobre cual era el mejor pokemon ( videojuego) de la historia, la disputa termino con un resumen... Rojo.

-Sin duda el Rojo fue, es y será, el mejor pokemon de la historia. - Argumento Elsa.

Todos asintieron sin dudarlo.

-Ese juego lo flipe en colores... Y eso que era en blanco y negro. - dijo nuevamente Elsa al tiempo que estallaba en una carcajada inmensa. - Aveces ni yo me creo lo graciosa que soy...

Ahora Elsa y Anna estaban bailando muy pegadas casi como si fuera una balada o una canción romántica, pero la música era electrónica, algo tirándole al dubster.

No supo ni cuando ni dónde pero ahora estaba despertando, miro a su alrededor y vio a todos dormidos, unos por aquí otros por allá. Anna estaba en su pecho mientras dormía pacíficamente.

Recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a su mente. Tales como ver a Hiro ebrio bailando con Gogo, Olaf y Jack besándose tras una apuesta en otra ronda de smash y la ultima imagen de Jack tumbando su televisor gracias a que estaba bailando dubster mientras hacia malabares con vasos de vidrio en estado de ebriedad. Con esos recuerdos, Elsa rio por lo bajo, sin duda se lo paso genial.

Elsa se incorporó despertando lentamente para no despertar a Anna, aunque no fue exitoso, Anna se revolvió en su lugar, gruñendo por el repentino despertar y la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y le golpeaba directamente en la cara.

Ambas se encaminaron al baño con pereza, se lavaron la cara y su sorpresa fue ver a Giselle dormida, con la cara dentro del retrete. Mascullaron una risita por la imagen de Giselle en esa posición, pero fue una mala idea gracias a que la risita les costó un fuerte dolor de cabeza a ambas.

Después de eso, tomaron un poco de medicamento y fueron al jardín trasero.

-Buenos dias, mi amor. - dijo Anna con una sonrisita.

Elsa beso a Anna como respuesta de su saludo.

-¿Como estás, Elsi? - preguntó Anna.

-De maravilla, no me puedo quejar de nada... Bueno solo de mi dolor de cabeza. - dijo Elsa a tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor de la jaqueca.

-Si creo que tomaste demasiado para ser tu primera vez.

-Asi es, pero estoy feliz.

-¿Porqué? - pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja.

-Por el hecho de que tuve mi primera fiesta universitaria, tengo nuevos amigos y he recuperado los antiguos. Y lo mas importante, el hecho de que te tengo como mi novia, ala chica mas hermosa, lista y dulce del mundo.

-Gracias Elsa, pero tu eres mas hermosa que yo. - Dijo Anna con un gran sonrojo.

-claro que no, Anna, tu eres mucho mas hermosa y sexy que yo, ¿A caso no te haz visto con tu uniforme de porrista?... Eres tan sexy con el.

Elsa beso nuevamente a Anna con dulzura y amor, el beso fue correspondido por Anna. Tuvieron una lucha de besos, lenguas y mordidas. Que disfrutaron ala luz de un nuevo dia... Dia-Tarde.

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

 **N/A :** Quiero aclarar que la bebida " Hiro's Magic" existe, la elabore con la ayuda de una amiga en una fiesta, la apode "Rik's Hit". Es muy fuerte si es que no tienes experiencia con el alcohol. Es aprobada por mi, mas no me hago responsable por lo que la bebida pueda causar... :v


End file.
